Another Story of Cinderella
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: Porque suerte es estar en el lugar y momento indicado.
1. Chapter 1

My 1st UsaMex muy telenovelesco BD

* * *

><p><strong> Another Story of Cinderella <strong>

UsaMex Fic.

Chapter 1:Un nuevo comienzo

Empaco lo necesario para su largo viaje, no podía llevar mucho, solo lo más importante, le pesaba el hecho de dejar todo y comenzar de nuevo, pero era necesario, suspiro pesadamente, tomo su sombrero, su mochila en un hombro, se persigno enfrente de su Dios crucificado y su Virgen de Guadalupe, pidiendo por un buen viaje. Podría esperarse para la VISA pero necesitaba conseguir trabajo lo mas pronto posible, en su tierra no había muchas oportunidades, o al menos solo las había si uno se iba a la ciudad o trabajaba con los narcos, si se tenia una carrera y se sabia ingles, si tenias influencias o por lo menos la preparatoria terminada, o así lo pintaba la sociedad, de cualquier forma se había cansado de esperar y de buscarlas sin resultado alguno, Pedro desde pequeño había deseado ser alguien en la vida, sus padres se fueron a los Estados Unidos dejándolo con su abuela, cuando cumplió 10 años supo que ellos no volverían jamás, su abuela lo cuido y saco adelante, le enseño muchas de las cosas que sabia, desde cocina hasta trabajo duro en el campo, así que era lo suficientemente funcional; aunque sus padres habían muerto gracias a una redada que había hecho la migra él no le tenia ningún rencor a la nación vecina, es mas le agradecía que todo el trabajo de sus padres les había dado una buena vida, a él y su abuela. Ahora a sus 17 años Pedro se daba el suficiente valor para irse de mojado, en ese típico "Sueño Americano" que entre sus ideales lo tomaba como algo falso, aun así supuso que era su única forma de que pudiese salir adelante, bajo rápidamente las escaleras, de su cuarto, miro aquella casa sola, que ahora quedaría mas sola, miro aquella sala donde acostumbraba estar su abuela, también fue la sala donde se velo a esta, Pedro solo suspiro, y salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta, con llaves en mano, tomo a su perro que estaba acostado y camino hacia la calle, dando con la puerta de una casa vecina, toco levemente el timbre un par de veces, mientras esperaba a que le abrieran acariciaba a su perro de raza corriente, lo abrazaba, le dolía el tener que dejarlo, pero no podía llevarlo, le era imposible, pero una vez que tuviese su VISA o que fuera ciudadano norteamericano se lo llevaría. De esa casa salió una señora con un mandil y detrás una pequeña niña

-Hola Doña...pues aquí ya le traje al pancho

-Conque ya te vas cierto?- quizá la pregunta de la señora era obvia pero, aun así Pedro asintió- Esta bien que te valla bien hijo, ten cuidado con pasarte…-aconsejo la señora sonriéndole y tomando al perro, el cual solo chillaba, Pedro solo hizo un ademan con la mano

-Ah si Doña, ps ya sabe que cuando gane mi primer sueldo le mando para los gastos de pancho

-Claro Pedrito ni te preocupes por eso

El joven solo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, cuando de pronto sintió una pequeña mano sobre su pantalón, Pedro volteo y miro a la pequeña niña que había salido con la vecina, que le entregaba una estampita de la Virgen de Guadalupe

-Gracias nena

La pequeña solo sonrió y salió corriendo a casa, el, miro la imagen detenidamente mientras sonreía, le dio un beso a la estampa y la guardo en la bolsa de su pantalón, camino hasta la parada de los microbuses tomando el primero que lo llevara a la estación de los autobuses que lo llevaran de Durango a Chihuahua y de ahí a ver como le hacia para llegar a zona fronteriza, al subir al microbús, veía el paisaje pasar, soñando con algún día regresar a su casa, volver a su tierra, aun no se iba y ya nostalgia le daba, el simple hecho de tener que dejar de un dia para otro esta parte de su vida...


	2. Chapter 2

Eh aqui saltandome olimpicamente el como cruzo la frontera jejeje el segundo capitulo, gracias por sus reviews nwn

**Hetalia no es mio...solo soy su gran fan...PERO ALGUN DIA SERA MIO**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Story of Cinderella<strong>

UsaMex Fic.

**C**hapter 2

_**Si la vida te da limones, haz limonada**_

Había perdió la cuenta al día 3, pues tenia idea que no logro cruzar el desierto en menos de una semana, aunque la frontera estuviera del todo asegurada por la migra, existían algunas partes dentro del desierto que nadie se atrevería a vigilar, por mas dinero que se le pagara, en estas partes se corría el triple de riesgo de quedarse en el camino, por lo peligroso del recorrido, y era por eso por lo que la policía no lo tenia vigilado, uno tenia que ser intrépido para no terminar en la frontera.

Cuando Pedro miro que se acercaba a la ciudad dio un suspiro de alegría, al fin había llegado, después de tanto podía ver la gran zona urbana que ahí le esperaba, no sabia bien ni en que estado estaba, si era California, Nuevo México, Arizona o Texas, que le importaba, solo sabia que ya, había pasado el "charco" y que lo había cruzado con bien, siguió caminando como si el cansancio jamás apareció en el, tomando decidido u mochila en uno de sus hombros, sonriendo como todo un ganador, cundo de pronto escucho la sirena de una de las patrullas, volteo levemente la cabeza, fue cuando esos uniformes e insignias se le hicieron conocidas, era la ya muy temida migra

-¿Como chingados fue que…están ya aquí?- se dijo para si mismo, tratando de pasar con naturalidad como si no los hubiese visto

-Hey YOU! STOP NOW! Your ID!-grito uno de los gordos oficiales, Pedro que no entendía del todo el ingles y haciéndose que la virgen le hablaba siguió su camino, cuando de pronto sintió como lo seguían, gritándole desde un altavoz que se detuviera, hizo lo que todo buen ilegal delgado haría, se hecho a correr tan rápido como sus piernas le dejaron y como su sentido de sobrevivencia le empujo, agradeció a Dios que ambos policías cumplieran el estereotipo de ciudadano americano, pero de pronto esos policía comenzaron a acercarse, al dar vuelta en una de las esquinas de una muy grande y asegurada casa, no lo pensó dos veces, subiendo la reja y dejándose caer hacia el pasto, a unos 3 metros o mas de altura, por fortuna los arbustos eran altos y descuidados haciendo que la figura del mexicano se perdiera entre ellos. De la casa solo miro como alguien se asomaba por la ventana, tendría que disculparse antes de irse, los policías pasaron por esa reja, cuando el dueño de la casa salió, era un tipo alto de ojos azules y cabello rubio, aun en pijama, los policías saludaron al joven

- Sorry Mr. Jones, but not seen an immigrant here?- dijo uno de los oficiales

-ahm no- el ojiazul había visto al pequeño mexicano en su jardín aun así no dijo nada- sorry I can't help you- sonrió algo infantil a la mirada de Pedro, los dos oficiales solo se despidieron y siguieron su camino buscándole, el americano se acercó a él y lo miro fijamente-Can you speak english?- Pedro negó con la cabeza, esperando acertar con la respuesta a cierta pregunta, el rubio solo le sonrío, mirándolo aun fijamente, haciendo al moreno incomodar un poco

-ah…una disculpa, por meterme así a su jardín, no quiero que piense que soy un ladrón o algo así, solo que tampoco quiero ser deportado

-si, no te preocupes, pensé en eso, de cualquier forma caíste en el lugar indicado

-¿Puede hablar español?-pregunto tan sorprendido del acento del otro al pronunciar castellano, no era como otros gringos que barrían algunas letras o se comían verbos

-Yes, es mi segunda lengua, solo que la alterno muchas veces con el ingles, por la costumbre- de nuevo sonrió, ahogando una carcajada, que hacia ver a su cara algo chistosa- come here!- lo tomo del brazo y arrastro hasta su casa, Pedro solo iba caminando tratando de no caer o tropezarse consigo mismo

-¡Espere…señor! Me va a tirar

El americano lo metió casi a la fuerza hasta la sala

-well como te salve la vida, además de que es mi deber como hero, tendrás que trabajar para mi

-¿como?-no era un "como" de "no lo pienso hacer" mas bien era un "como" de "acabo de encontrar empleo"

-¿que sabes hacer?

-Pues, se planchar, cocinar, sembrar, plomería, albañilería, carpintería, bueno de todo, hasta enseñar a leer- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-ok! Serás mi mayordomo desde hoy! Así que, ve a tu habitación- mientras lo llevaba a las habitaciones de servicio- dejas tus cosas, te das un baño y te pones el uniforme que esta en el armario empiezas dentro de una hora

¿Podría irle mejor? Quizá si pero acababa de pisar tierra norteamericana, ya había escapado de la migra y encontró empleo, y eso apenas siendo las 6:40pm de un día lunes


	3. Chapter 3

Después de miles de años, me atrevo a subir el capitulo 3... mi imaginación murió -dudando en que alguien lo lee-

**Hetalia no es mio, pero algún día lo sera, cuando sea rica y entonces haré a esta serie tan yaoi y gore que la censurara. Por lo mientras esta hermosura le pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya.**

* * *

><p>Another Story of Cinderella<p>

Chapter 3

_Suerte es estar en el lugar y en el momento adecuado_

Bien dicen "Que suerte tiene los que no se bañan", y aunque por estos momentos el agua caliente pasara por primera vez en mas o menos una semana sobre la piel de Pedro, reflexionaba que quizá ese dicho era mas que verdad. Aunque sus pensamientos sobre la suerte, el destino y demás se hacían más grandes por más tiempo en la ducha, prefería terminar con esto rápidamente, no quería acabarse todo el gas el solo, es así como después de 20 minutos, tras salir de la regadera, tomar una de las toallas perfectamente dobladas y perfectamente blancas, secar con una de ellas su cabello, que caía por el agua sobre su cara, amarrar una de ellas en su cadera para así salir, sin dejar de secarse, tapando un poco su visión

-Hey! Por fin saliste-escucho una voz animosa, proviniendo del armario, o por lo menos haciendo eco ahí que lo asusto, pero solo por ser demasiado macho, no grito

-Ah! Señor, no…lo vi…-dijo mientras mordía un poco la toalla con la que se secaba

-So sorry guy, but…recordé que en este cuarto solo quedaba el uniforme de mujer-el americano bajo la cabeza un poco, mientras se alejaba del ropero-pero ya lo traje, espero y sea de tu talla

-Ah…si muchas gracias- le notaba extraño como si el mencionar "los uniformes" le trajera algún mal recuerdo, pero en si no podía preguntar que le pasaba, aun no existía esa confianza

-HAHAHAHA THAT'S OK!- volvió a sonreír, cerrando los ojos como reflejo de la misma mueca que sus labios imprimían-Cuando termines de cambiarte pasa a mi oficina, te asignare tu trabajo y demás cosas- giro los ojos con aburrimiento de solo decir eso, haciéndole notar a Pedro que en realidad, la administración le aburría un poco a su "jefe", aun así el rubio salió casi después de decir lo ultimo, dejando en la intimidad a Pedro nuevamente, el moreno al dirigirse al armario y tomar el uniforme, lo miro con gran curiosidad, era…un esmoquin color negro, con una camisa blanca y un chaleco de grandes botones, una corbata negra y un par de guantes, al igual que unos zapatos perfectamente boleados, en una bolsa del chaleco de un tono grisáceo oscuro estaba bordada en color oro una letra A, esa misma letra aparecía en el botón del pantalón, sentía que era por demás extraño el simple hecho de llevarlo todo el tiempo, pero no protestaría, y por ms que intentara tardarse su cuerpo reaccionaba a los impulsos de ser lo mas rápido en movimientos.

Salir de su cuarto y dirigirse a la oficina del jefe, era una tarea difícil pero no complicada, solo le tomo un par de minutos encontrar una puerta de madera que decía "Boss's Office" toco un par de veces, recibió respuesta y pudo pasar, lo único que sintió el moreno era sobre el la mirada de impresión del rubio, que lo checaba de pies a cabeza, mirando el esmoquin, que le hacia verse presentable y sumamente guapo, claro según su amor propio

-Sit down please- hizo un ademan indicando que se sentara, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a que tener que hablar con señas al usar ingles- well, el sueldo federal es de 7.25 dólares, pero como mi familia paga el seguro a sus empleados, solo se te puede pagar 5.00 dólares…-suspiro cansado y dando la información como un robot, cuando termino volvió a suspirar, ahora con un tono aliviado-y entonces es así como se te pagara, de acuerdo?- Pedro asintió con la cabeza un par de veces, el sueldo le convenía, el lugar le gustaba y quien era el para quejarse, así que se levanto de la silla, dispuesto a recorrer la casa para saber que mas había en ella, cuales eran lo cuartos, cual era la cocina, los múltiples baños, si había algún sótano, si un ropero lo llevaría a Narnia , cuando de pronto…

-Another Thing! I'm Alfred F. Jones, You can tell me Mr. Jones or !- de lo poco que pudo entender el moreno, era que se llamaba Alfredo Jonás y que lo llamara Mr. Jones

-Bien, Mr. Jones

-Mejor Mr. Hero!, tiene mas presencia y me va mejor- sonrió de oreja a oreja, lo que provoco que el mexicano solo sonriera

-Eso lo veremos Mr. Jones, quizá, pueda llegar a hablarle de esa manera…o quizá no, la vida es subjetiva, así que no espere mucho

-Hey! You STOP NOW! What's your name dude?

-Pedro Daniel, solo dígame así- tras esa leve presentación el joven latino salió de esa sala, y comenzó a recorrer por lo menos la primera parte de la casa, encontrándose con la cocina, entrando como si nada, sin percatarse de quien o que pudiese estar ahí, cuando escucho dos risas femeninas, a sus espaldas, que lo hicieron saltar, volteo un poco y miro a dos chicas, cada una con un acento al hablar un poco diferente, ellas también lo vieron y saludaron

-Hola-dijo la primera, con una pañoleta en la cabeza, el cabello semi-castaño, algo ondulado- Soy Margarita, un gusto-mientras le extendía la mano al chico, este la tomo y saludo cortésmente, diciendo su nombre

-Pues Hola, soy María- le dedico una sonrisa, la segunda, de cabello aun mas claro y lacio que Margarita extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de Pedro, el cual solo saludo, pues se había presentado una vez y no creía necesario el volver a repetir todo. Margarita le ofreció un poco de café, traído desde su tierra, Colombia, por el momento ninguno de los tres tenía trabajo, así que podían hablar placenteramente.

-Así de que tu eres el nuevo mayordomo de Mr. Jones eh?-dijo sin poder creerlo María, con su acento venezolano al hablar

-Si, así es, creo que es uno de los trabajos más sencillos que eh tenido en toda mi vida- dijo con aire de superioridad al pensar que no haría gran cosa, y que no hacer nada, valían la pena esos 5 dólares la hora, las chicas solo se voltearon a ver. Margarita negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras María solo giraba los ojos con una risa discreta- qué…es tan gracioso?

-digamos que, ser el mayordomo personal de Mr. Jones es el trabajo mas pesado de todos los que hay en esta casa- afirmo María

-Porque?

-Sencillo- comenzó animada la colombiana- bueno no es tan sencillo pero, el señor Alfred tiene diferentes amigos, por todos lados, pero en si uno de los mejores vive en Japón y le manda miles de caricaturas y comics originarios de haya, me parece que se llaman animes y mangas- subió los hombros no muy segura-el caso es que hace no mas de un mes le mando uno sobre…un mayordomo demonio o algo así, y el personaje principal era un niño que tiene a su mayordomo y además de que lo salva de todos los problemas que un niño rico puede tener al quedar huérfano, le hace todo, desde cambiarlo, darle de comer, cumplir sus caprichos, etc.

-y eso como lo relacionan- Pedro estaba mas que confundido, no sabia que tenia que ver un anime con su nuevo trabajo

-a eso voy- prosiguiendo- ahora cada mayordomo que tenga lo quiere de esa forma, que le haga todo, incluso que vaya a sus juntas de trabajo, escuela, etc., es por eso que paga el doble por horas extra, pero de cualquier manera Pedro, ganaras bien, aunque el desgaste físico será extremo

-ah, entiendo y que paso con el antiguo mayordomo?

-El, se fue con…el hermano del señor Alfred- menciono la venezolana, mirándolo fijamente-alguien necesitaba estar con el hermano en Canadá, lo mando para haya-se encogió de hombros mientras bebía de su taza- en si él había llegado de Cuba a Miami, después se vino para esta parte del país, y como ultimo se fue a Ottawa

-Es por eso que al señor Alfred le duele hablar de él, a pesar de que se llevaran un poco "pesado", Alfred le apreciaba al igual que Fidel a el- sonrió levemente la de la pañoleta, suspirando y mirando su taza vacía- quieren otro?

-Si por favor- dijo el mexicano

-No gracias, mi sueño de belleza será alterado si sigo a tu ritmo

Antes de que Pedro pudiese saborear su segunda taza de café colombiano, escucho una campanita de servicio tocar, un grito que decía "Peter" en tono desesperado, el mexicano solo se levanto y fue corriendo lo mas rápido posible, para hacer menos tiempo en perderse. Su trabajo estaba comenzando.


	4. Chapter 4

No estaba muerta andaba de parranda (8)

Si acepto que ahi un leve casi nada de yuri y que perdi la ebra gomene!

DDX!

**Hetalia no es mio, pero algún día lo sera, cuando sea rica y entonces haré a esta serie tan yaoi y gore que la censurara. Por lo mientras esta hermosura le pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another Story of Cinderella <strong>_

**Chapter 4 **

No había pasado más de una semana, incluso solo eran cuatro días hábiles desde que Pedro comenzó a trabajar para Alfred, pero, de alguna manera, el mexicano sentía que ya se cumplían 2 o 3 meses.

Ahora solo se escuchaba, un dúo gritando por toda la casa, con el monótono dialogo de Peter-Voy-Peter-Ya voy-PETER!-QUE YA VOY!-PETER! RAPIDO!-ESPEREME QUE YA VOY!-PETER!-AH QUE LA! QUE YA VOY!, con un fino acompañamiento del sonido de azotes de puertas, cajones y demás, lo que hacia que las dos chicas que estaban en la cocina murieran de risa.

-Vaya Pedro lleva apenas una semana y ya se esta volviendo loco.- decía María mientras acomodaba los platos en la alacena –Y todavía lo que le falta.- Soltó una risita mirando a la colombiana cocinar

-Pero Vene no ande burlándose, que usted también estaba así cuando llego.- dijo la colombiana probando su comida.-Diablos, que no me queda…-suspiro pesadamente, mientras ponía mas condimento

-ah pero Coco que haces? No crees que ya es mucho lo que le has echado?

-Pues si, pero si no esta así o mas condimentada me la van a devolver y mire que no es muy cómodo estar cocinando estas cosas

-Ahí pero si tu cocinas muy rico, no se porque te lo tendrían que regresar- dijo la venezolana abrazándose a la cintura de la contraria sonriendo, viendo por encima del hombro de la otra

-Pero si el señor Alfred tiene visitas…ya sabes como se pone si no hago comida que le recuerde su hogar.-volteando un poco la cara para mirarla, sonriéndole cálidamente

-Pues que si no le gusta que se regrese a su país, para que te andas estresando tu.

-Pero que quede claro que solo lo hago para no tener que darle terapia al americano, no por otra cosa.- apago la estufa para así darse vuelta aun en el abrazo de la venezolana, sonriéndole y abrazándola también, por encima de los hombros.-Sabia que la quiero mucho?

-uhm, si! Lo se, pero yo la quiero mas…

Esta linda escena fue interrumpida por un estresado y muy despeinado mexicano que entro azotando la puerta

-USTEDES!.-señalándolas como si hubieran hecho algo malo.- saben donde está el primer iPod del güerito ese.- después bajo su tono como si un desesperado y tierno gato se tratara.- ME TIENE HASTA LA CORONILLA!- buscando en todos los cajones, las chicas solo se soltaron rápidamente

-ya buscaste en su cuarto?- le comento la colombiana

-ah no ahí no eh ido

-Pues que espera Pedro, que se le haga mas tarde y que le sigan gritando?

-Bueno no se me ocurrió que ahí lo dejara, yo que se, no conozco sus mañas de dejar las cosas por todos lados

-yo creo que es el lugar mas obvio y donde pudiste haber empezado.- comento la venezolana con un tono burlón

-Soy humano me puedo confundir no?.- suspiro pesadamente mientras escuchaba el "Peter, Peter" de la chillona voz del rubio, salió corriendo de la cocina, subiendo algunos escalones, llegando al cuarto americano, el cual estaba impecable, agradeció mentalmente a María de haberle ayudado a limpiar esa parte de la casa, con rapidez y mas estrés, comenzó a buscar el dichoso aparato que encontró en el ultimo cajón, que de alguna manera, fue el primero que quería revisar, y así con el iPod en manos salió, nuevamente, corriendo, hasta la oficina del americano

-Peter! PETER! LO NECESITO YA!.- cualquiera podría imaginar que el americano estaba haciendo cualquier trabajo, obra caritativa, o bien solo leyendo un libro de la tarea, pero no, estaba ahí con los audífonos puestos a todo volumen, con una hamburguesa en mano y mirando videos de Youtube, cuando el moreno lo vio tan despreocupado, se sintió tan frustrado y cansado que no le faltaban ganas de aventarle el dichoso aparatito, se calmo y camino hasta el con todo el porte de mayordomo que podía tener

-Aquí esta Mr. Jones.- decirle de esa forma comenzaba a provocarle dolor de cabeza, pero todo era por su suelto semanal y el bono extra por trabajar casi 25 horas al día

-OH GUY! LO ENCONTRASTE!.- exclamo feliz el americano al mirar su viejo reproductor caro que traía consigo el mexicano, al cual solo le quedo asentir con una sonrisa gatuna y victoriosa en el rostro.- well, ya no lo necesito, la encontré, mira.- poniéndole los audífonos y reproduciendo de nuevo la canción.- is cool not?

-Es buena.- quitándose estos y dándoselos nuevamente.- entonces, ya no necesita de este cierto?

-No thanks

-Muy bien.- simulo bien el tic nervioso que en su ojo se imponía.- Necesita algo mas?

-No gracias, yo te llamo si es así

-Como usted diga Mr. Jones…-Pedro solo dio media vuelta camino hasta el cuarto del americano dejo nuevamente donde estaba el iPod y bajo hasta la cocina, donde abrió la puerta tomo un vaso de agua sin fijarse si adentro había alguien o no y volvió a salir, tirándose en el sillón como todo hombre cansado lo haría, cerró un poco los ojos suspirando, Margarita paso con el sacudidor en mano, poniendo este sobre la nariz del desmayado chico y moviéndolo un poco, haciendo estornudar al moreno

-hora que?.- logro decir después de estornudar varias veces por lo mismo del polvo que el sacudidor tenia

-Parece, no ande de flojo.- dijo sonriendo la colombiana

-no que! Me quedare aquí hasta que escuche nuevamente el desesperante "Piter Piter" del americano, comience a temblar o llame alguien a la puerta

Margarita se rio un poco y volvió a su camino sonriendo y tarareando una canción, Pedro tomo el primer cojín mas cercano, poniéndolo encima de su cara, no quería pararse de ahí, se sentía cansado de recorrer varias veces la casa, comenzó a quedarse dormido o por lo menos eso quería, su descanso que no rebaso los 20 minutos fue interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta, y como era su deber, respiro profundo, se levanto, acomodo el cojín, acomodo su ropa y con una sonrisa ya muy bien practicada se dispuso a abrir la puerta

-guelcom tu de Mr. Jones' jom.- quizá debería practicar su ingles, pero en esos momentos solo sonrió al invitado dejándolo pasar, se trataba de un joven de ojos verdes, cabello rubio y con cejas gruesas, muy gruesas a su gusto, dejándole pasar

-Thank you for open the door, but you could be faster, however, you take me where is Alfred.-Contesto con desprecio el joven que entraba, Pedro solo giro los ojos y lo condujo hasta la oficina de su jefe

-Mr. Jones…tiene visitas.- aseguro el mexicano antes de dejar entrar al chico

-HAHAHAHAHA DILES QUE NO ESTOY! Estoy muy ocupado

-Conque no estas eh?.- y burlando la seguridad del cuerpo de Pedro, que no era muy alto, el jovencito paso, poniéndose detrás de la computadora y cruzándose de brazos.- a eso le llamas ocupación?.- soltó un leve gruñido y volteo la cara, con el seño fruncido

-HAHAHAHA…Peter….why….Why don't you tell me who it is?

-pues yo que iba a saber!, usted para que anda de mentiroso?

-LOS HEROES NO MENTIMOS! Y si estoy ocupado, estaba…haciendo la tarea del instituto.- dijo sonriendo y buscando la mirada del otro.- tu…ya la terminaste Arthur?

-A mi que me preguntas IDIOT!, no estamos en la misma clase.-dijo el cejón aun enojado

-bueno, van a querer algo?.- pregunto mas por cortesía que por ganas de atenderlos

-Yes, I want a cup of black tea.-dijo en tono enfadoso Arthur, mirándolo aun con desaprobación, lo que hizo que Pedro volteara instantáneamente la cabeza a Alfred.- Hey! Aun no termino de darte especificaciones IDIOT!, como te decía bastard, el té debe de estar preparado en agua potable pero aun así tienes que hervirla, hasta ese momento agregas el té y bueno…mejor dile a Marie que lo haga.-tras de esas palabras, que a Pedro Le daban las ganas locas de matarle, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

-I want a Hamburger please!.- dijo el americano sonriéndole de manera amable

Pedro salió de ahí, suspiro levemente y se repitió a si mismo que por mas que quisiera golpearle no debía, dirigiéndose a la cocina en completa concentración, observo a las chicas platicar, las cuales al verle con esa mirada que no le caracterizaba, silenciaron al instante de sus risas

-Pero que te paso Pedro?.- pregunto la joven venezolana mirándole con preocupación, hablando por ambas

-Nada, les ha pasado que…-mientras buscaba en la alacena el té negro y los ingredientes de la hamburguesa.- cuando conocen a alguien, les cae como patada en donde menos quisieran una?

-Si hablas de Arthur vete acostumbrando a su humor, siempre es así…solo se en contenta después de ver a Alfred y eso…porque bueno…-la colombiana no quiso dar mas detalles, los cuales no le hacían falta al mexicano.

No tardo mucho en acabar el pedido de los dos rubios, con una fina presentación en una charola, para darle la mejor impresión al invitado, colocando algunas galletas, y el azúcar, encaminándose hasta el estudio, toco un par de veces, al no tener contestación abrió, su mirada se torno desconcertada, el ambiente se transformo en algo tan tenso, pero Pedro es un profesional

-A-aquí están sus cosas, sorry, yo no vi nada.- dejando rápidamente la charola en la mesita redonda junto a un sillón, dando media vuelta y saliendo, cerrando inmediatamente la puerta, en efecto, ambos estaban en un apasionado beso y mas, todos saben a lo que nos referimos, pero nada, nada mas haya de lo que se puede presentar antes de las 8 de la noche, el mexicano solo se sacudió la cabeza y tembló un poco, volviendo a la cocina con cara de asustado, poco después escucho la campanita de servicio, sin el desgarrado Peter que normalmente le hacia compañía, suspiro levemente, toco, esperando que le dejaran pasar, haciendo que al estar detrás de la puerta, el moreno pudiese escuchar la conversación…

Un pequeño bufido es soltado por parte del joven de las cejas pronunciadas, mientras un montón de perdones en ingles se hacían participes por parte del americano, se escuchaban los broches de un cinturón amarrarse, poco después de esto, el "pase" por parte del americano no tardo mas, y con poca confianza entro el de los ojos café, para así encontrarse con una escena…un poco mas incomoda que la primera, pues aunque el cuerpo del rubio de cejas pobladas tapara el cuerpo del americano, se veía por un lado del escritorio el pantalón de este abajo y la camisa completamente desabotonada, un leve sonrojo apareció en el moreno, pero gracias a su tez un poco mas oscura, no se notaba

-Si, para que me necesitaba.- volteando a ver el techo, o cualquier otro lugar, intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa, no en, lo sexy que se veía el rubio con lentes, y también el moreno se regañaba, ¿en que pensaba?

-Necesito que me consigas un…-tocio un poco, avergonzado.- tu sabes no?.- sonriendo y también desviando la mirada, tanto el mexicano como su jefe a veces cruzaban la mirada y reían nerviosos, con toda la pena en un espacio de mas o menos 5 minutos

-Bueno ya maldita sea!.-dijo frustrado el cejudo, mirando a ambos con infinito desprecio, lo que hizo que Pedro solo asintiera, corriera a su cuarto y sacara de entre sus curiosidades una pequeña bolsita sellada de aluminio, corriera nuevamente, abriera y apenas en el marco de la puerta les aventara dichoso paquetito, cerrar bien y salir de ahí…correr al baño y mojarse la cara, seguía pensando en lo lindo y sexy que se veía Alfred de esa manera, y eso claro que no era sano, quizá, esa probada de porno gay lo había puesto tenso y claro combinado con su mente cochambrosa lo haría empeorar todo, de todas maneras, seguía preguntándose si…el envidiar a Arthur por estar tan junto de él, era totalmente normal, recargándose en el lavabo con todo el cuidado, mirándose al espejo, intentar calmarse, cualquier cosa que diga o haga se podría tomar en su contra.

Regreso a la sala, suspirando, tirándose en el primer sillón que encontró, evitando alejarse todo lo posible de esa parte la casa, para no escuchar los gemidos que, de alguna manera, cosa que tampoco podía explicarse, ni quería, lo hacían sentirse celoso de Arthur, de nuevo todos estos pensamientos los deshecho, era simplemente que descubrir una escena así es de la misma calidad de trauma que encontrar a los mismos padres en una situación mas o menos parecida, o eso intentaba creer.

Bien dicen que las visitas dan dos gustos, cuando llegan y cuando se van, despidiéndolo en la puerta del jardín estaba Margarita, María y Pedro

-Buen viaje Mr. Kirkland!.- despidió con una sonrisa la venezolana.

- No se vaya a regresar.- musito la colombiana cuando vio que el carro del joven con las cejas pobladas y los ojos verdes estaba bastante lejos, lo que produjo en Pedro una carcajada.

La noche ya estaba comenzando, las chicas habían terminado los pendientes de lavar y acomodar después de la cena, así que se despidieron del mexicano y se fueron a dormir, este se quedo un rato mas, acomodando la oficina de su jefe, mientras el ya mencionado tomaba un baño, poniendo los libros que había bajado en su lugar, cundo de pronto un extraño Pedro salió del cuarto de baño, el mismo se quedo detrás de la puerta

-Que sucede?

-Entra, please.- no se escuchaba herido ni nada, y como era su trabajo servirle tuvo que entrar, y de nuevo esa escena de mirarle en paños menores

-A pero si usted hoy trae algo de andar de exhibicionista cierto.-volteándose como por enésima vez en un día

-Tengo flojera, báñame.- el americano soltó en un tono de orden y petición, Pedro rodo los ojos, suspiro y se acercó, que mas daba, no quería escuchar uno de esos berrinches que normalmente le hacia cuando una negativa salía de su boca

-Si pero usted se talla ahí donde le platique ok?.- dice tomando el jabón y sentándose a un lado de la bañera donde estaba sentado el americano, comenzando a tallar su espalda, pretendiendo mirar a otro lado

-you tell me, como sabes cuando el amor se acaba?.- pregunto con el tono fastidiado el joven rubio

-pues, supongo que uno se da cuenta, que la cosa ya no es igual, ya no es la misma fantasía que cuando comenzó.- dijo mientras se perdía en la espalda blanca y con pequeñas pecas del norteamericano.- porque la pregunta?

-por que creo que ya no soporto a Arthur, me esta matando, al principio podía verle todos los días, o las veces que quisiera, pasaba a su casa y ahí podíamos estar o salíamos juntos, ahora me pone la excusa tonta de que su hermano lo viene a cuidar desde Inglaterra, lo cual es tonto…porque ¿Quién necesita que lo cuiden a los 23 años?

-Me dice su edad Mr. Jones please?.- pregunta intrigado el mexicano, haciendo una pausa en su tallado

-19 years old…pero ese no es el caso…creo que…el también ya se aburrió de mi…-de pronto la platica en la bañera se volvió un diván de psicoterapia, donde salió a relucir que Alfred había conocido al joven Ingles llamado Arthur Kirkland en la escuela, él toma las clases regulares y Arthur solo estaba para tomar un diplomado o algo así, fue entonces cuando comenzaron a salir, hace mas de 1 año, pero con el tiempo y en los últimos 2 meses todo se a tornado mas complicado, Arthur ya no deja que Alfred lo vaya a visitar, mejor el vine cada vez que se acuerda o cada semana, en el instituto casi no se acercan y de alguna manera las veces que están juntos se trata de sexo y si el americano quiere ser cariñoso el ingles se pone rejego y se molesta

-y no le ha pasado por la mente que quizá…Arthur tenga otra persona?.- mientras le enjuagaba, como si de un bebé se tratara

-Porque lo dices?.- pregunto con molestia el americano, resoplando

-Pues porque…yo tenia una novia que algo así paso con ella, yo iba por ella a su casa y la dejaba cuando terminaban las citas, pero en un tiempo me decía que mejor nos viéramos en algún lugar, y luego de las citas ella se iba sola o decía que su mamá la esperaría en cualquier lugar.- explico el moreno sonriendo.- el caso es que salió embarazada de su primo, y pues se tuvo que casar, no digo que Arthur haga lo mismo pero no sea usted tan sonso como para dejarse engatusar y…-sentía que su abuela le hablaba, en lugar de que un consejo de hombre a hombre saliera por sus labios.-de cualquier manera…voy por su toalla y su bata mientras usted se acicala lo que falta.- entregándole el jabón y pretendiendo salir de ahí

-Espera un momento.- vacilo un poco el americano bajando la mirada.- como sabes que...te gusta alguien si apenas lo conoces?

-Le doy la misma respuesta, uno se da cuenta, quizá es cuando le dan celos a uno cuando esta con otra persona o que desearía ser esta…en fin, no lo se, y tampoco se porque me lo pregunta.-agacho un poco la mirada, suspirando un poco

-simple curiosidad.- sonrió nuevamente mirándole salir, cuando ya no estaba se hundió en la tina, esperándolo, porque quizá…y no estaba seguro, ese sonrojo que permanecía sobre su rostro, no era provocado por el agua caliente…mas bien por los pensamientos que tuvo en el momento en que el moreno toco un poco su piel…


	5. Chapter 5

Tardanza tardanza everywhere!, lamento todo este tiempo ;333; espero y le sigan leyendfo DX! apartir del cap 6 me tardare mas por que ahora si dare a mi beta a leer xDDDD...fail capitulo...el cinco no es mi numero...espero no vomiten BD!

**Hetalia no es mio, solo hago uso de sus personajes...nwn **

* * *

><p>Pedro cuenta con un horario, que debe de seguir al pie de la letra, sin alteraciones, ni mucho menos, todo empieza desde las 3:30 de la mañana, cuando el mexicano debe de estar despierto, 3:35 am, ya debe de estar en la ducha, 3:50 am…tenia que estar arreglado, 4:10 am comenzar a hacer el desayuno, 4:30 am, comenzar con la limpieza, de ahí hasta las 8:40 am que el joven de cabello color trigo despertaba, y eh aquí el martirio, a atender al jovencito berrinchudo, en todo lo que se le apeteciera, desde comer hasta caprichos como contarle chistes, cuentos y demás, de eso hasta mas o menos las 10:00 pm, que era cuando el moreno quería cortarse un brazo, mandaba a dormir al americano, de ahí, hasta las 10:30 pm que acababa de acomodar el reguero que hacia el rubio durante todo el día y su rutina tendría que acabar por lo menos a las 11:00 pm, pero no…al menos si a su "joven amo", como le decía sarcásticamente, se le ocurriera algo mas. Pero ahora algo cambiaria, Por fin! El receso "obligatorio" de Alfred acababa y tenia que volver al instituto, es decir…Pedro no tendría que soportar todo el día al chico, ósea, podría descansar, aunque fuera un poco y así no acabaría por querer cortarle una extremidad a alguien o de saltar de la azotea. Ese día, el Mexicanos estaba mas que emocionado, se había despertado a las 2:59 am, se dio un baño largo, si no es que se quedo dormido en la ducha, y cuando el reloj marcaba las 4:20 am, se dirigió casi saltando a la habitación del de los ojos azules, abriendo la puerta de un azote, aunque eso no despertó al chico…<p>

-BUENOS DIAS!.-mientras quitaba la cobija de encima de la cabeza del americano.- Hoy es un día ge-ni-al!.- ok, quizá se estaba pasando de emoción, pero, esas serian como sus vacaciones y de haber sol, seria capaz de abrir las grandes cortinas que cubrían el ventanal.

El americano simplemente se movió un poco dándole la espalda al moreno, refunfuñando algo entre sueños, el mexicano no se quedaría con las ganas de su receso obligatorio, así que comenzó a moverlo como toda madre bondadosa y desesperada lo haría, pero nada, el rubio estaba mas que ausente, Pedro insistió varias veces, una tras otra…

-Arriba Juan, arriba Juan~ tienes que ir a la escuela.- canto, sintiéndose un tanto ridículo, pero quizá, en algún momento podría servir

-ash…no mamá…me duele la muela.- Pedro se sorprendió, acaso el americano conocía la canción?, aunque eso no importaba, comenzó a jalarle el cabello, picarle el estomago, morderle un brazo, jalarle los dedos de los pies, y demás cosas chuscas, pero nada, el americano ni se molestaba en abrir los ojos, le jalo de los brazos, lo intento levantar…nada

-Bien…cuando se te haga tarde me lo agradecerás…-musito molesto, dando media vuelta, cuando de pronto un leve sonidito invadió el silencio de la habitación, de ahí un bostezo y el sonido freno

-Good morning.- el americano había despertado, con el simple ruido de la alarma despertador en su mesa de noche, tallándose un ojo, un tanto exhausto, logrando una cara de niño pequeño, tan infantil y que al mexicano le parecía linda

-Good morning Mr. Jones.- mientras disimulaba su molestia y gran odio al reloj, sin embargo mostro una sonrisa hacia el contrario, pues su molestia, pelea y enojo no eran con el

-que haces aquí?.- pregunto el joven recién levantado.- te dije que…yo me levanto con el sonido de la alarma…- bostezando aún

Lo olvido, el americano le había dicho esa parte, y al parecer el mexicano por emoción lo omitió, busco una buena excusa en su gran repertorio

-Bueno en si, ayer me di cuenta que su camisa esta algo…arrugada y vine por ella, pero cuando termine y la traje…usted ya había despertado.- creíble o no, pero era de mañana y confiaba en que las capacidades deductivas del gringo no estuvieran del todo despiertas

-Wooo que considerado…well…-bostezo nuevamente.- entonces ya esta?

-Yes sir!

-te creeré, de cualquier manera…-mientras se acomodaba nuevamente entre las sabanas.- menos una preocupación, good night!

Pedro volteo la cabeza a la alarma despertador, sonriéndole de la manera mas burlona que podía, hasta tener en cuenta que si, se burlaba de un objeto inanimado, volvió a mirar al rubio…

-No que gud naig ni que nada! YA PARESE! SE LE VA A HACER TARDE!.-moviéndolo de la manera mas brusca, saltando casi sobre el, cuando de pronto sintió un brazo pasar por su espalda, haciéndole hacia adelante, como consecuencia el mexicano cae a lado del norteamericano sobre la cama, siendo abrazado por el otro como si de una almohada o un peluche se tratara. Pedro miro desde esa cercanía a Alfred, sintió la leve respiración sobre su cabello, se acurruco un poco mas a su lado, sintiendo el calor que irradia en ese momento el rubio, cerro levemente los ojos, que mas daba, 5 minutos no le harían daño a nadie, fue cerrando levemente sus orbes, el americano lo pego un poco mas a su cuerpo, Pedro únicamente recargo levemente sus manos sobre el pecho del contrario…

Una alarma sonó a los 5 minutos, haciendo al rubio despertar levemente, mirándolo dormir, pasando su dedo índice para quitarle el cabello de la cara, Pedro arrugo la nariz y abrió levemente los ojos…observando borroso la cara del norteamericano…de pronto recordó que…

-A PERO YA PARECE!.-levantándose rápidamente de la cama, acomodándose la ropa y disimulando como si nada hubiera pasado.- que eso de andar de improductivo no es bueno

Los ojos azules del norteamericano se posaron sobre la mirada del moreno, el concepto de improductivo para ambos era relativamente proporcional a la importancia de sus apellidos, es decir, según los informes de María y Margarita, La familia Jones, por cada gramo de dióxido de carbono que Alfred producía, ganaban millones, mientras tanto, Pedro tenia que trabajar como esclavo para apenas vivir como clase media, es decir, para el rubio el "ser improductivo" no tenia lógica.

-pero no quiero ir!, no habrá nada importante, es luneeeeeeeesss.- el norteamericano seguía replicando como niño chiquito, Pedro se sobo la sien

-Esta bien…tiene 5 minutos o me como su desayuno.- amenazo por ultima vez saliendo de la habitación.

Y así hasta las 5:45 am, cuando el americano empezó a correr por toda la casa, se le había hecho tarde, Pedro se preparaba una taza de leche con chocolate, mientras canturreaba un "Te lo dije", sorbió un poco de esta, el rubio entro corriendo a la cocina

-Mi almuerzo! Es tarde! PORQUE ME DEJASTE DORMIR TANTO! HAHAHAHAHA! .- Pedro únicamente volteo la mirada, lleno de chocolate sobre los labios, enarcando la ceja derecha, percatándose del tic nervioso del americano y extendiendo una lonchera de "Superman" hacia el rubio

-Nah que…yo lo desperté bien, a la hora…que usted haya tomado la decisión de quedarse mas tiempo en cama es otra cosa

-pero es tu obligación insistir!.- tomando la lonchera y guardándola en su mochila.- aparte de que, soy un héroe y no puedo llegar tan tarde.- Antes de que Pedro replicara algo, el norteamericano se estaba despidiendo.- oh yes…antes…tienes…chocolate en toda la boca…

Pedro tomo una servilleta y la pasó sobre sus labios, miro al americano preguntándole el estado de su achocolatada boca con los ojos

-Not…aquí todavía.-llevo su dedo índice hacia la barbilla del moreno, poniéndolo como base, mientras con el pulgar limpiaba el chocolate restante en la comisura de sus labios, aun así la mirada castaña del pelinegro hizo que el americano se quedara por mas tiempo haciendo ese movimiento, levemente…perdiéndose en el…

-Como que ya se le hace tarde no? .-dijo desviando un poco la mirada, hacia el reloj e la cocina

Sin mas, el joven norteamericano lo soltó, sonrió y se despidió saliendo rápidamente a la calle, el mexicano se quedo viendo la puerta cerrarse desde la cocina, tomo su taza de chocolate y subió a su cuarto, por fin podía tener su día de descanso, abrió su puerta y se sentó en la cama, sorbiendo de su chocolate, viendo la tele en español, la programación no era mas que un noticiero de mañana que hablaba de las ultimas noticias relevantes, las bolsas mundiales y demás, Pedro comenzó a sentir la visión borrosa y que el sueño le invadía, hasta caer en un estado de sueño casi imposible de perturbar.

8:30 am, el mexicano sintió un poco de frio sobre su pecho, despertando un poco, mirando la camisa de su uniforme de color parcialmente café, maldijo por un momento, mientras pensaba como no había sentido su incidente desde antes, tomo la taza de plástico que yacía sobre el, maldijo aun mas, pues al ver esta…le recordaba que tenia que tallar demasiado la vajilla, se levanto con pesadez, sueño y un poco de mal humor, arrastrando por todo el pasillo los pies, hasta las escaleras, bajándolas decentemente, y regresando a su paso de fricción, de ahí hasta la cocina, donde al entrar lo primero que vio fue un pequeño recado sobre la mesa

-Volvemos después de medio día, te toca cocinar. Con cariño Margarita y María.- lo leyó dos veces, no se le hizo raro, pues casi siempre hacia muchas cosas a la vez, pero el saber que las chicas no estaban en casa, le daban ciertas libertades, dejo la taza sobre el fregadero, corrió a la sala, poniendo un poco de música de su selección o mejor dicho algo en español que encontró entre los discos guardados de Alfred, aun así seguía oliendo mucho a chocolate, y aunque le era un olor dulce y agradable, hasta cierto punto llego a empalagarlo, así que decidió algo, meter a lavar la ropa, aunque no tenia uniforme de repuesto, podría andar en bóxer, al fin no había nadie mas que el en la casa, corrió a su cuarto, despojándose de su uniforme y poniéndose únicamente una camisa blanca holgada, para seguir con esa comodidad que estar semi-desnudo le proporcionaba, corrió al cuarto de lavado, metiéndola junto a demás ropa que había ahí, haciendo todo lo pertinente con la lavadora y dejando que el ciclo siguiera, bajo nuevamente a hacer sus actividades diarias, poniendo a descongelar la carne, mientras lavaba trastos, etc.

12:40 am…Pedro dejaba la ropa en la azotea para que esta se oreara un poco, aunque la secadora era de gas, no le haría daño por nada en el mundo que saliera al aire citadino…mientras colgaba las sabanas escucho desde la lejanía de la cocina la campanita del horno, que le indicaba que la comida estaba lista y que era momento de sacarla de ahí, bajo como si nada hasta la misma, entrando, y haciendo toda una escena de ama de casa que tenia lista su cena para cuando su marido llegará

La puerta se abrió, escuchando los pasos de una persona, que se dirigía a la cocina, Pedro estaba bastante distraído con limpiar otras cosas que con los ruidos del exterior, sin sentir al presente

-y…tu uniforme?.- sonaba una voz conocida por el mexicano, volteo un poco y miro al rubio desde el marco de la puerta

-y usted que hace aquí?.- tácticas de hacerlo perder tiempo y tratar de que se le olvidara ese pequeño detalle

-yo te pregunte primero, así que contesta!.- dijo con ánimos, esa cara no se veía de enojo, mas bien el americano guardaba un poco su compostura para no terminar riéndose a carcajada abierta de lo …chistoso?, que se veía el moreno

-ah…bueno, recuerda la taza de chocolate que tenia en la mañana no?.- suspira pesadamente.- pues se me cayo encima y bueno, tuve que lavarlo…

-y desde las 6:00 estas así?.- enarco la ceja con una sonrisa burlona impresa en su expresión

-puedo sentir su sonrisa!.- amenazo un poco.- en fin, no lo metí a lavar apenas como a las 9:00 y aun no se seca…

-y entonces porque no usas el de repuesto?

-Porque no tengo.- así de fácil, comenzó a picar verdura para acompañar la carne

-y…porque no usas el de girl?.- Alfred se espanto un poco al ver que después de esa frase el mexicano cortara la lechuga de una manera un tanto violenta, el moreno le volteo a ver con esa típica cara que cualquier mexicano pondría, esa cara de "no mames"

-como cree que me voy a poner una falda?.- replico inhalando fuertemente y exhalando de la misma manera, sin quitar la expresión.- un vestido esta hecho para una señorita, que esta pues bonita, como todas las chicas, pero para un hombre?, sé que estoy medio flaco pero no exagere!.- después se rio un poco, imaginándose dentro de un vestido

-ni por dinero lo harías?.- la sonrisa del americano reflejaba reto ante el mexicano, el cual al escuchar dinero los ojos le brillaron, no porque fuera un interesado, o bien no mucho

-De cuanto hablamos?

-50 dollars…extras…claro si you…-hablando con ese tono retador, que apenas hoy había descubierto.- en fin tienes que durar por lo menos todo el día vestido de chica…si no, no hay trato.- extendió la mano, que el mexicano, sin dudarlo mas, estrecho, Alfred afilo la sonrisa, volviéndola mas gatuna de lo que ya era.

La puerta del cuarto del mexicano estaba cerrada ante los ojos del de los lentes, que esperaba enfrente, mientras programaba su celular para que este estuviera listo para tomarle una foto cuando el moreno saliese de ahí.

-va…ya voy a salir, y que ni crea que esto lo hago para darle gusto…es nomas por esos 50 dólares eh!.- grito por dentro del cuarto

-yes yes, come out!.- después de eso, la puerta se abrió lentamente, y de ahí, con la cara un tanto roja de la vergüenza, una mueca de desaprobación y un lindo uniforme de chica, salió el mexicano, el norteamericano tras su acción de tomarle una foto y después mirarle mas a fondo, pudo deducir que en efecto, el mexicano era lindo y algo…femenino, aun así, sonrió, lo ultimo que quedaba en checar era la resistencia

-Bueno, seguiré con mis deberes.- suspiro pesado, dándole la espalda al americano, que le miraba, con esa sonrisilla felina, y se percato de un leve contoneo de caderas…- pero antes.- freno casi inmediato.- que hace usted tan temprano aquí? No se supone que sale hasta las 2:00 pm?

-Ah…-el rubio salió de su transe.- no…well yes but….el profesor de física no llego, y me salía a comer aquí

-uhmm interesante, entonces que le preparo?

-a hamburguer.- menciono emocionado

-algo mas saludable?.- el mexicano intento verse del todo duro ante la insistencia del norteamericano de que le hiciera una hamburguesa, pero esa cara de gato que ponía, le era técnicamente irresistible, suspiro nuevamente pesado, hasta la cocina, mientras que Alfred se sentaba en la sala, sacando de su mochila su libreta de química, leyendo un poco para luego recargar la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón de dos personas, con el cuaderno en su cara, Pedro de la cocina llego, mirándolo con una sonrisa de impresión

-y hora que le paso?

-nhmsas!

-No ps si eh, le entendí de maravilla, como sea.- se acercó a la mesita de enfrente de los sillones, dejando la hamburguesa encima de ella, como no vio reacción alguna, se le acerco a quitarle la libreta

-pase?, o no?.- mientras corrugaba su nariz, y abría levemente los ojos color cielo que posee

-pasar que?.- sorprendido de la reacción del jovencito

-ah no…you are…eh mi examen de química, es mañana, y de alguna manera, no puedo memorizar ni un concepto sencillo

-ósea que no sabe nada...- hojeando su cuaderno, encontrando en el dibujos, rayones, letras de canciones, todo menos formulas o apuntes, miro la cara de perrito del norteamericano.- pues con este cuaderno lleno de otras cosas no creo que pueda estudiar…pero en si, no diré que soy una lumbrera en eso de la química pero me defiendo, nada mas consígame lo que tiene que estudiar y yo veré en que puedo ayudarle

El rubio no lo dudo para nada, mientras el mexicano se perdía en el ritmo de una canción que conocía de esa libreta, el americano buscaba la guía de la materia, entregándosela al mexicano junto con un lápiz

-A ver.- el moreno leía uno de los problemas.- para sacar el %masa, la formula es: masa del soluto en gramos sobre la masa del disolvente en gramos multiplicado por 100, es decir…-Alfred intentaba poner toda su atención a lo que escribía el de los ojos color castaño.- y así obtenemos el resultado…-Pedro alzo la mirada, observando al norteamericano viendo la suma.- entendió?

-Algo…supongo…

-Bueno esto nada mas es aprenderse las formulas y es como un problema matemático…no es mas haya, pero bueno el %volumen…la formula es.- mientras explicaba el lápiz bailaba entre sus dedos, hasta que este cayo en esa parte infinita de los sillones, Pedro metió la mano para alcanzarlo sin apartar la vista y su pensamiento de la explicación y el cuadernillo de problemas, cuando en lugar de sacar un lápiz del 2 ½ se encontró con un billete de 1 dólar.- Uh un DÓLAR! ES MIO!.- grito victorioso, mientras alzaba el papel moneda

-Hey no! Is mine!.- el rubio se abalanzo sobre el contrario para quitarle el billete, mientras se escuchaba un tono de diversión, ese dialogo de "Mio-No es mio!- YO LO ENCONTRE!-PERO ES MI CASA", y de pronto ninguna voz se escucho, ahí, sobre el sillón, un latino recostado, sobre el un gringo, entre sus piernas que reposaban sobre el brazo del sillón, levemente dobladas, la falda al moreno no le ayudaba mucho, Alfred tenia las manos recargadas en el asiento, a un lado de Pedro, no obstante el mirarse a los ojos era lo único que lograban, ninguno se movió, ni dijo nada, el de los ojos azules se inclino un poco a la derecha acercándose levemente hasta los labios de el poseedor del cabello azabache, este no hizo nada mas que entre cerrar sus orbes, abriendo levemente la boca, ninguno daba señales de incomodarle, ambos sentían que sus corazones se agitaban a tal grado que, cursimente, explotarían, el roce de los labios no se hizo esperar, el cerrar de los ojos del norteamericano tampoco, ni mucho menos el pigmento inevitable en las mejillas del moreno, un pequeño movimiento al juntarse ambos, todo perfecto, o eso creían, de pronto una puerta abrirse, poco tiempo para reaccionar…un momento sumamente incomodo…

-ya llega…mos…-y eh aquí, enfrente de ellos, María y Margarita, con los ojos de ambas bien abiertos, con una expresión indescriptible en sus rostros, un momento por demás tenso, si bien a los dos les hubiera gustado gritar" no es lo que parece" pero ninguno pudo, estaban congelados de cierto modo, sin embargo ninguna de las chicas se movió siquiera un centímetro de su lugar de origen

-We-well! Ya se me hace tarde.- Alfred se levanto rápidamente como si nada, tomando la libreta, la guía y su mochila.- HAHA! Nos vemos al rato!.- y así saliendo rápidamente entre las chicas, de la casa, Pedro miraba de cabeza a las contrarias…

-que? Soy o me parezco…

-No, jejeje y eso que fue?.- pregunto la venezolana intrigada de la escena

-Tarea…de química…

-Química? Claro, uno encima del otro, si me hubiera dicho que le estaba explicando física de seguro y se lo creo…-contesto la colombiana también intrigada pero ella guardando más la compostura

-Se los juro no fue nada…

-La química viene con el fetiche de vestirlo de…chica?.- interrogantes de la chica de la pañoleta hacían que el mexicano se ponía mas y mas nervioso

-Bueno ya! Esto es por una apuesta…en fin quienes son ustedes para decirme que esta bien y que esta mal, es solo un vestido no me digan que ustedes nunca se han opuesto un pantalón, es lo mismo, en escocia es igual ellos usan faldas, porque me ven feo a mi.- tras esta explicación de Pedro, hecha con un tanto de paranoia, las jovencitas se echaron a reír

-Vale, vale pues, no te pongas así.- la venezolana sonrió levemente.- te vez bien

-y provocas en el señor Alfred un "gran" sentimiento

-Deja de insinuar cosas Coco!.- aun mas rojo de lo que estaba, dando una pequeña pirueta y sentándose como la gente sobre el sillón.- en fin, después de esto…detalles técnicos, ya esta la comida, ya lave la ropa que estaba ahí, solo me falto tender las camas, pero bueno, ya les toca hacer algo…

2:40 pm, la puerta nuevamente se escucho abrirse, los tres empleados estaban en la cocina platicando, cuando de pronto se escucho el chillido de voz del jefe, gritando un "Llegue", mientras que detrás de esa palabra y como fondo armónico, la vocecilla de Arthur quejándose de cualquier cosa y una mas que lo tranquilizaba, esta tercera era grave y melodioso, y algo odiosa, Pedro salió a ver que se le ofrecía a su jefe cuando sus ojos visualizaron a las visitas y estas mismas al traje del mexicano

-HAHAHAHAHA! Es-esa no me la esperaba HAHAHAHA! Ya decía yo que tenias ciertas mañas.- el de las cejas gruesas estaba en un shock de risa

-Verdad que es bonito?.- Pedro modelaba el vestido como si le gustara.- es tan bonito como los azotadores que trae usted como cejas.- y con ese comentario el de los ojos verdes se silencio y gruño.- que? El que se lleva se aguanta no?

-Alfred…no crei que tuvieras empleados tan insolentes

-Mon petit, el jovencito tiene algo de razón cherie~ .- esa era la tercera voz materializada en un joven de cabello rubio, algo largo y en melena, ojos azules y, por lo que mostraba mas de piel, bastante velludo.

-Ahora tu lo vas a defender idiot?, ja BASTARDS! Los tres!

-Ahora yo que dije?.- el pobre americano había sido culpado por algo que siquiera sabia de que trataba, pues estaba muy en su mundo.- como sea, Hey Peter! Vamos a estar en mi oficina!...ah cierto…a Arthur ya lo conoces y el es Francis el hermano de Arthur

-Hermano?...pues no se parecen en nada

-Claro que si! He speaks french! And my brother speaks french!.- el norteamericano o era muy infantil o ciertamente era muy tonto.- y así! Además de que es francés y mi hermano es medio francés!

-Bueno si usted lo dice…en fin, van a querer algo?

-Lo de siempre…a hamburguer

-Una tasa de té con las especificaciones de siempre…-gruño el anglosajon

-Eh Petit Piere~ podrías traer una copa de vino, si es tinto mucho mejor

El moreno asintió después de tener grabada cada una de las peticiones de los presentes, no era complicado, dio media vuelta y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, escuchando como el trio subía las escaleras, recordando que la comida estaba en el congelador y que tenia que meter la ropa antes de que se humedeciera nuevamente, estaba tan perdido en su mundo que no escucho siquiera el que alguien se acercara, solo reacciono de su rutina en el momento en que sintió a alguien abrazarle por la cintura, mientras le mordía levemente el cuello, acariciando su pierna izquierda

-Ah chinga…-volteo levemente para así, encontrarse con una melena rubia cayendo sobre su hombro.- ah chinga ah chinga…

-acaso es lo único que sabes decir mon petit~.- dijo eso mientras le volteaba algo brusco, para así, quedar cara a cara, sentando al mexicanos sobre la barra, acorralándole los labios en un beso un tanto incomodo, el moreno lo tomo de los hombros y lo empujo con fuerza, haciendo que este retrocediera

-Pero que chingados le pasa?...-el moreno limpiaba sus labios, mencionando la frase con un tanto de repulsión

-Me gusta lo difícil cherie.- el francés lo volvió a tomar de la misma manera, esta vez recostándolo en la barra apretando entre sus manos y la superficie las muñecas del mexicano, besándolo a la fuerza y de la manera que menos se puede disfrutar, bajando el beso hasta el cuello del joven, el otro pataleaba, empujaba con las piernas al rubio, lo pateaba y amenazaba, intentando no prestar atención al choque de la cadera del francés con la suya

-Hey Peter, what happend whit…-y por segunda vez en el día, Pedro tenia que batallar con una situación incomoda, de la misma rama que la anterior, solo que ahora era con un completo desconocido, Arthur y Alfred habían bajado para ver que sucedía con lo que le encargaron al joven mexicano, pero jamás se llevaron la impresión de encontrar al supuesto hermano del cejudo con el sirviente del americano, el de los ojos verdes únicamente resistió la escena por 5 segundos, antes de salir corriendo de ahí, Alfred lanzo una mirada asesina al francés, mas no le dijo nada, se acercó separando a ambos, sin articular siquiera un sonido, tomando por el cuello de la camisa al chico de la melena, aun dedicándole esa mirada asesina, después de unos instantes decidió que era por demás tonto que siguiera agarrándole de esa manera, soltando su camisa de forma brusca y sin cuidado alguno, Francis al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba ahí el ingles, y de ser liberado, salió de la cocina casi corriendo y Pedro únicamente se bajo de la barra y siguió con lo que hacia…

-Ah ya casi esta…el té del Mr. Kirkland se esta tardando un poco, su hamburguesa esta en el microondas nada mas para que se derrita el queso y…- aun con esa explicación tan normal el mexicano no podía levantar la mirada, mucho menos verle a los ojos

-me…puedes explicar que paso aquí?.- con un tono serio, el de los ojos azules pregunto, mas que serio, era el tono mas frio con el que, por primera vez, se refería a el

-No paso nada, solo que a Mr. …-dudo por un largo instante

-Bonnefoy…

-Mr. Bonnefoy se le subieron las hormonas…y creo que el vestido no ayudo con eso…en fin no creo que importe mucho.-dijo mientras tomaba la charola de las peticiones y se dirigía a la salida de la cocina, Alfred le tomo del brazo, quitándole la charola y abrazándole casi al instante

-Estas pálido, te sientes bien?

-Ya déjese de cosas, estoy bien.-mientras correspondía el abrazo que cálidamente, el americano le regalaba

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la casa, un anglosajón estaba maldiciendo mientras caminaba de un lado al otro en la sala, apretando los puños, y pateando con estrés uno de los sillones, Francis llego poco después, mirando el estresado joven, lo tomo por una de las muñecas para voltearlo y así, abrazarle posesivamente, mientras el otro forcejeaba

-Que demonios haces maldito bastardo! Suéltame! No quiero que me abraces, eres un idiota, insensible, idiota! idiota IDIOTA!

-Quieres callarte mon cherie~.- lo abrazo aun mas posesivo mientras acariciaba ese cabello rubio tan rebelde que con el simple roce de los dedos se electrifica.- no estas en la mejor posición para decir que es correcto y que no

-Es sumamente diferente bastardo!.-musito mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del otro.- yo te dije que tenia pareja, a ti no te importó eso…así de que no me salgas con esas tonterías…bastard…

-Mon amour~ …aunque salgamos, tu tienes pareja, lo que me hace 50% libre, hasta que tu no aceptes a moi como legitimo novio para vous entonces tengo derecho de divertirme…-antes de que el ingles pudiese hacer alguna replica el francés apreso sus labios en un beso apasionado…que al terminar de este, un gran sonrojo apareció sobre las mejillas del anglo

-eres un maldito…tks..hell…

4:45 pm:

Las cosas se habían tranquilizado un poco, o mejor dicho a Alfred se le había olvidado lo que paso, aun así las cosas estaban algo tensas, no entre el francés y el norteamericano, mejor dicho entre el inglés y el francés, si bien, la conversación que llevaban esta llena de banalidades, apenas con la mínima insinuación, el chico de las cejas gruesas se ponía tenso y discutía de un montón de cosas sin sentido, al menos para el dueño de la casa

-Ha…ha…Alfred…usare tu baño…no hagan nada estúpido idiotas…-y esas fueron las palabras después de un ataque de nervios que sufrió Arthur al momento en que Francis insinuó que el amor carnal de incesto le atraía y que mejor si su hermano era un sínico ingles.

-Entonces mon cherie.-hablo levemente cuando el ingles cerro la puerta.- dime, sientes algo por tu servicio?

-yes, son mis empleados y suelo tenerles cariño.- contesto normal el joven americano mientras comia.- no entiendo a que viene tu pregunta…

-creo que no me especifique mon petit, hablo de que si sientes algo…"mas" que un simple cariño por tu servicio…en especial el jovencito que usa falda…

A Alfred se le atoro un pedazo de hamburguesa en el momento en que comprendió la pregunta, sentir algo por Pedro mas que un cariño de jefe-personal

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I don't know! Is my butler.- suspiro nervioso.- y es…únicamente eso…

-Entonces petit, si no sientes absolutamente nada mas haya de lo planteado.- sintió la cara de confusión del norteamericano.- a lo que me refiero cherie~ … es porque si no "hay nada" te comportaste como novio celoso durante…tu sabes.- el francés tapo su sonrisa con la mano, mientras reflejaba en sus ojos ese interés que carcome a cualquiera

-cuz, I'm the Hero…y como buen héroe debo proteger a todo aquel que me necesite…es solo por eso…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-entiendo, entonces me queda claro mon petit.- la platica no pudo seguir pues a la oficina regreso el histérico ingles, haciendo que el ambiente se hiciera nuevamente tenso, ahora entre los tres.

7:30 pm.

El ambiente en la casa era el mismo de todos los días, ya no había más visitas que atender y Pedro hacia su rutina diaria de ir y venir al compas de las órdenes del norteamericano, de aquí para haya de ida y de regreso, sin embargo algo lo hizo salirse de la rutina, al escuchar la puerta y técnicamente ir como reflejo a atender, ahí al abrir, enfrente de él, un repartidor con un gigante y ostentoso ramo de flores finas, el repartidor al verlo como una chica, dejo el "gift" sobre la mesa y solo le hizo firmar, tras esos dos sencillos pasos el joven repartidor, que se veía de sangre Latina, le guiño un ojo, le dio su numero de teléfono y salió de la casa.

-A que miedo.- dijo el moreno al ver el numero de teléfono con un "Damian…Call me baby" a su lado.- no me vuelvo a poner un vestido.- suspiro pesado y presto atención al ostentoso y por lo visto caro arreglo de flores.- los ricos gastan dinero a lo puro pendejo…-buscando una nota para saber el remitente y el destinatario.- "tu est la plus belle rose"…con todo mi cariño y arrepentimiento por lo sucedido. Atte. Francis Bonnefoy~ .- dio vuelta a la pequeña tarjetita que encontró entre todas las rosas.- para: Piere~…es PEDRO…en español…pero bueno.- se dio cuenta que estaba peleándose con una tarjetita, tomo un ramo de flores del adorno y las puso en un bonito jarrón con agua, y así sucesivamente con todas las flores que tenia ese monstruoso regalo, después repartió por toda la casa un jarrón con flores y se deshizo de la base que estorbaba y solo ocupaba lugar vital en la mesa principal, por ultimo puso uno en una pequeña mesita que había en el pasillo principal, casi junto a las escaleras, enfrente de la puerta de la oficina de su jefe, arreglando el espacio entre cada flor y tarareando una canción, mientras pensaba en cuanto habría costado ese arreglo tan grande, sin importarle mucho por supuesto

-Cute…roses in the house…bonito detalle…-dijo mientras miraba por encima del hombro ajeno el ramo de rosas sobre la mesa.- y vaya son caras…

-las mando el señor extraño que venia acompañando a Mr. Arthur…en algo tan ostentoso que preferí tomar todas y hacer algo mas normal.- sonrió de una manera linda… o al menos ante los ojos de color mar del rubio, el cual tomo una de las rosas que no quedaba bien acomodada y le partió el tallo, atorándola como broche encima de la oreja del mexicano, sonriéndole levemente, el de los ojos color café solo le vio interesado en lo que hacia. Y así, subiendo sus manos blancas a las mejillas del moreno, acariciando estas, con firmeza tomo la cara del joven latino, y sonriendo le robo un beso, ante esa escena, para complementar tal perfil de cuento de hadas, Pedro cerro levemente sus ojos, mientras abrazaba el cuello de Alfred, levemente sonrojado, y claro parándose de puntitas para alcanzarle mejor, por lo tanto, Alfred bajo las manos del rostro de su contrario hasta su cintura, abrazando esta parte de su cuerpo con la zurda, mientras con la diestra se ayudaba en el mentón del moreno, la escena tenia una luz que entraba del balcón principal, la puesta de sol que les iluminaba era tan perfecta como aquel momento.


	6. Chapter 6

Aloha! Bueno si, se que esto es un poco incomodo(?), realmente nunca pensé tardarme tanto...

Pero bueno tengo una excusa tan bien planteada que parece real! aunque...mejor digo la verdad uU.

Cuando comencé a escribir el capitulo se atravesó el proyecto final de Documentos Electrónicos (tanto que empecé a odiar el anime por esa razón) y bueno una presentación de mas de 20 diapositivas con sonido, vídeo etc. Luego llegaron las vacaciones! y tengo un problema, si estoy relajada no escribo ni a patadas... y lo que escribía era bastante malo. Llego este parcial y claramente termine de escribir. Pero como todos somos humanos, mi beta no puede estar simplemente al pendiente de mi y mi feo trabajo!

El caso para no hacerla mas larga...DETESTO A MI ESCUELA! xD en fin...

;A; espero y alguien siga leyendo ;A; o si no, rodaré!

(?') Enjoy!

**Hetalia no me pertenece, ni nada en especial. Si fuera mio juro solemnemente que sería tan yaoi y lemmon como mi imaginación lo permitiera...aparte de que eso llevaría a otra guerra mundial y bueno...OPPA GANGNAM STYLE~ (?)  
><strong>nwn

* * *

><p>Another Story of Cinderella<p>

Chapter 6.

La televisión presentaba ante los ojos azules del americano una de las nuevas producciones de terror que daban en uno de esos canales pago por evento, a un volumen alto para apreciar cada uno de los gritos desgarradores salientes de la película, con la luz apagada y la atmosfera de tranquilidad a su alrededor, Alfred no apartaba su mirada de la pantalla, mordiendo con nerviosismo y mucha fuerza la manga de su sudadera, temblaba levemente, pero nada hacia que perdiera la concentración hacia la película, totalmente absorto hasta el momento en que …

-Ya váyase a dormir.- dijo gravemente el mexicano entrando a la sala donde se encontraba el rubio, haciendo que este saltara del miedo abrazándose a uno de los cojines del sillón y chillando levemente de terror, Pedro únicamente esbozo una leve carcajada a los cuatro vientos

-Hey! Eso no se le hace a un héroe.- volvió a chillar el rubio con un puchero y varias lagrimas en sus ojos color cielo

-Bueno, bueno ya ya…-explotando en su carcajada por aquella pequeña broma jugada.- es que…- el moreno apenas podía pronunciar palabra, había sido divertida la expresión del jovencito. Tardo unos segundos en controlar un poco su risa para así dar el informe técnico.- ah… ya váyase a dormir… que ya es tarde

-Not, pague por ver esta película.- dijo acomodándose de nuevo en el sillón como si nada, mirando nuevamente a la televisión, Pedro rodo los ojos , llevando la vista hacia uno de los relojes de la casa

-Le quedan 5 minutos de mi turno.- entrecerrando los ojos para ver bien la hora.- para que recoja su tiradero…si no se queda hasta el jueves

Y aunque la amenaza sonaba totalmente convincente, el rubio no le hizo siquiera gesto de haberlo escuchado. Y así pasaron 5...10 y 20 minutos y Alfred seguía despierto, mirando la película de terror aunque estuviera a punto de hacerse pipi del miedo que le provocaba, Pedro se rindió cuando las 00:30 horas llegaron del día miércoles, miro nuevamente hacia la sala donde escuchaba los chillidos del norteamericano, negó con la cabeza y subió rápidamente las escaleras, sabia que alguna de las chicas le reclamaría por no limpiar el desastre de la sala, pero en ese momento no le interesaba, comenzaba su descanso, así de que podía esperar cualquier cosa hasta el jueves. Una vez entrando a su cuarto no le importo nada, aventó la corbata, los zapatos y el saco, destendió de un solo movimiento su cama y se tiro en ella, dispuesto a dormir, incluso con el uniforme de trabajo puesto, se acurrucó entre las dos almohadas que yacen sobre la cama, tapándose con el cobertor y la sabana, hasta donde comienza la nariz, adormilado, no tardando mas de 15 minutos en conciliar el sueño, completamente dormido.

Pedro sintió una mano sobre su brazo, mientras una voz le susurraba la pregunta tonta "¿Estas dormido?", arrugando levemente la nariz y esforzando en el mismo movimiento el entrecejo, abrió levemente los ojos apenas enfocando la silueta que le despertaba en ese momento

-si…que..pso?.- mientras se recostaba de lado, intentando acurrucándose de nuevo

-Well, quería saber si…podría dormir contigo?.- era la voz con terror disimulado del joven norteamericano, Pedro tenia ya bastante sueño como para pensar en darle un sermón con duración mínima a partir de los 40 minutos sobre que ver películas de terror a altas horas de la noche no es bueno, pues el subconsciente retiene información y demás. Lo único que hizo fue hacerse a una de las orillas de la pequeña cama, tomando el cobertor y cubriéndose nuevamente con este

-Noms no me destape.- dijo en un bostezo, mientras el rubio se acomodaba en el otro extremo de la cama, dejando entre ellos dos un espacio invadido por un pequeño ser de peluche en forma de extraterrestre, el moreno volvió a cerrar los ojos dispuesto a volver a los brazos de Morfeo

Y en los únicos brazos que despertó, fueron en los de Alfred, a las 8:40 am, los ojos castaños del jovencito se abrieron, teniendo como primera escena del día la imagen grabada de una hamburguesa gigante con queso sobre un fondo naranja fluorescente, acorralado entre un par de brazos, con un muñeco de extraterrestre incrustado en la costilla derecha, un par de piernas sobre las del moreno, provocándole el inicio de un calambre y una respiración calientita sobre su cabello, lo que le hacia erizarse un poco, prácticamente estaba acorralado, adormilado, con dolor de costilla, un calambre y demás situaciones matutinas que pueden llegar a proceder en un humano del genero masculino. Intento moverse un poco para salir del sofocante abrazo, sin embargo, el americano murmuraba algo entre sueños y lo abrazaba más fuerte, fue ahí cuando recordó que sin una alarma despertador, era totalmente imposible despertarlo, miro a los lados de la cama, no había despertador alguno cerca, intento imitar el sonidito, pero nada, odiaba eso…simplemente lo odiaba, el maldito sueño profundo del jovencillo, en el momento en que se dio por vencido y decidió seguir dormido…el norteamericano abrió los ojos mirándole con sueño

-Good morning.- le dijo aun teniéndolo abrazado.-

-Gud mornin.- respondió tan neutral como podía.- ya no fue a la escuela

-What time is it?.-

-Summer Time.-contesto rápidamente.- quiero decir, las 8:40 de la mañana

-oh…bien, llegaría a la próxima clase pero, hoy es miércoles… I'm lazy…- miro a los ojos del mexicano como si buscará una respuesta en ellos.- dime que harás tu…

- Pues, como ya me pago, iré a ver como le hago para mandarle dinero a la doña que cuida a mi perro y mi casa, también a comprarme algo de ropa y ps, nada más…aparte de huir de la migra

-wow, tu día se escucha mas interesante que el mio, te acompañare.- y antes de que el mexicano pudiese reclamar, el americano se levanto de la cama, se estiro hasta oírse tronar y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, volteo por un instante hasta el chico de cabello azabache.- mas te vale estar en 20 minutos.-y así terminar de irse, Pedro resopla un par de veces, intentando reconsiderar el hecho de comer esa cosa verde de atrás de la nevera, reportarse enfermo y no salir con su jefe a hacer tareas de inmigrante, pero después, se dio cuenta que era pésima idea, pues si se enfermaba, conociendo a Alfred, se le ocurriría cuidarlo, así que, un día junto con él no podía estar mal, si la relación Patrón-Sirviente les iba bien, relajar esta no sería una causa de vida o muerte.

O eso creyó, a los 20 minutos, el norteamericano ya estaba dentro de la habitación del mexicano, mientras este, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos adormilado, a causa del agua caliente, se secaba el cabello, Alfred estaba sentado en la cama o mejor dicho semi acostado, recargado levemente en la pared sentado en las almohadas inclinado y jugando con su muñeco de peluche que había dejado ahí, llevando de vez en cuando la mirada al espejo que estaba enfrente, donde el azabache se reflejaba, perdido en una canción bastante ruidosa, que aun con los audífonos puestos era bastante molesta. Después de unos minutos Pedro se acerca a Alfred, se acerca tanto que podría jurar que lo iba a abrazar, pero mentira, se paso a un lado para sacar el sobre donde tenia su pago, metiéndolo al bolsillo de su pantalón, le miro mientras hablaba, el de los ojos azules se quito rápidamente los audífonos para escuchar a su interlocutor, cayendo en cuenta que simplemente estaba moviendo los labios

-No que no me ponía atención.- canturreo el mexicano.-bueno, viene o se queda?

Alfred solo dejo a un lado el juguete de sus manos, sobre la cama por supuesto, siguiendo al mexicano y cerrando la puerta al salir. Bajando las escaleras al paso del moreno, un paso bastante rápido, pues este se había acostumbrado a subir y bajar escalones rápidamente para cumplir los caprichos del chico rubio. Miraron a las chicas trabajar y charlar, se despidieron de ellas, salieron de la casa por la puerta principal, el rubio seguía al mexicano, que respiraba aire "fresco" como si en su vida lo hubiera hecho, haciendo que aquel chico de los ojos color mar soltará una leve risa al mirarle, mientras caminaba para llegar a su lado

-Come on mexican!- le sonrió de la manera mas cálida posible para él, pasando detrás de él, tomándole de los hombros y empujándolo levemente

-¡Aguante, caray! ¡Que me cabo de despertar!- se quejo levemente el mexicano mientras se dejaba empujar, haciendo menos esfuerzo para caminar, Alfred entendió el concepto de dejarlo caminar por su cuenta después de cruzar media calle, no por las palabras del mexicano, mas bien por aquella vecina que le seguía con la mirada, haciendo que el rubio cambiara al costado de la banqueta que da al pavimento

-Entonces, ¿Qué haremos primero?

-Ir…a dejar dinero.- contesto sin mucho animo de hablar, no estaba aun en sus 5 sentidos

-me parece bien, aunque, recuerdo que no eh desayunado.- dijo con una sonrisita en su rostro, mientras Pedro le miraba de una manera indiferente, como si no supiera de que hablaba, pues en su mente pasaba el pensamiento de "Ni se te ocurra hacerme trabajar en mi día libre".- Así que, te parece si… ¿vamos a desayunar a una cafetería que conozco muy cerca de aquí?.- y así los pensamientos del azabache se pudieron relajar.

-ah, esta bien, si usted paga claro.-comento con naturalidad caminando como si nada

-Hey! Pero! bueno…- no tan convencido el rubio acepto. Pasaron varias cuadras hablando de cualquier cosa sin sentido aparente, o mejor dicho Alfred hablaba de todo y de nada, haciendo los efectos especiales, que soltaban en Pedro una que otra carcajada, el norteamericano paro secamente enfrente de una puerta de cristal, dejando la charla de la misma manera que había cortado el paso, el mexicano había caminado unos cuantos pasos mas, sin darse cuenta que iba ya solo

-…¿Alfred?.- miro hacia atrás, cuando no sintió seguirle

-Mexican! Is here!.- movió la mano efusivamente, haciéndole una seña para que regresara al punto en donde se encontraba

-pero que…avísame que te quedaste atrás

-sorry, pero cuando frecuento esta cafetería…la mayoría ya conoce el lugar.- sonrió mientras pasaba una mano por detrás de su cabeza.- pero bueno…ya sabes donde está!

Pedro solo levanto los hombros caminando hasta el lado del contrario, no necesitaba alguna excusa, o quizá su ego si la quería escuchar, suspiro al llegar enfrente de la gran puerta

-es linda y bastante grande.- comento el moreno, siendo sincero él pensaba en una cafetería del tipo película texana, en un remolque, pero ante sus ojos, se presentaba una fachada con grandes ventanales, una doble puerta, con la caja en la entrada…más que una cafetería donde puedes tomar un desayuno sencillo, se mostraba como un restaurant.

-Entremos.- dijo empujando levemente la puerta de la derecha que fácilmente se abrió, permitiéndole el paso a su contrario, el cual entro mirando a todos lados al estilo de cachorro asustado, el ojiazul entro poco después, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro y abrazándolo en el mismo movimiento, caminando hacia uno de los gabinetes, donde una mesera, bastante linda, les deja la carta

-la comida aquí es buena…incluso tienen cosas de comida mexicana!.- asegura mientras le muestra el apartado donde se encontraba lo ya antes mencionado

-Huevos rancheros, in chile, hamburguesa texana, Hamburguesa con guacamole, hot dogs poblanos…-una cara de desconcentración apareció en el mexicano cuando leyó tales atrocidades.- a esto…le llaman, comida mexicana?.- mirando aun la carta, que tenia impresa arriba del titulo "Mexican Food" un chal de colores, con un sombrero ranchero y un bigote.- como que a ustedes les hace falta ir un día a comer lo que es verdaderamente comida mexicana

-pero porque si yo te tengo no eh comido nunca comida mexicana?.- reprocho el rubio, con un puchero ya correspondiente e infantil

-porque lo que siempre pides es una hamburguesa…-suspiro como ya le era de costumbre, mirando la cara de reproche de Alfred

-aun así…-regreso la mirada a la carta que tenia enfrente.- entonces… ¿Qué vas a comer?

-No se, algo fácil…unos huevos revueltos con frijoles… ¿y tu?-no aparta tampoco la mirada del menú

-lo mismo…

Tras discutir un momento mas sobre lo que tomaría cada uno, sobre las dimensiones de una taza de café americano a diferencia de uno cappuccino, llegaron a la conclusión de pedir un litro de jugo de naranja y dos vasos.

Una vez que la amable señorita mesera se acercó a tomar su orden, ambos iniciaron otra de sus peleas, discutiendo sobre que sería mejor, no al grado que a veces discutían sobre los "gustos culinarios" del estadounidense en casa del mismo, mas bien, si Pedro pedía "Huevos Rancheros" Alfred le contradecía diciendo que era muy poco y que pidiera otra cosa. Si Alfred se atrevía a pedir su típica hamburguesa el mexicano le regañaba y hacia que pidiese otra cosa y si al moreno se le ocurría decirle alguna frase linda a la señorita se hacia acreedor de una patada en la pierna, de parte del rubio. La mesera sonrió nuevamente, más en dirección del joven de los ojos café, repitiendo su orden y saliendo hacia la cocina.

-Je…que chula estaba no?.-comento mirándole irse, con esa mirada indiscreta que tanto le caracteriza, casi moviendo la respiración en sincronía con los pasos de la mesera

-I don't Know…- las mejillas blancas del americano estaban levemente hinchadas, con un puchero típico de niño pequeño, la mirada en otro lugar, como si no quisiera mirarle.- parece que va a llover hoy

-Ash vamos Alfred…me dirás que no te gustan las chicas ni un poquito

- claro que me gustan, pero no las meseras.- gruñe haciendo una pequeña rabieta

-pero que te pasa?-el mexicano estaba desconcertado ante las reacciones tan infantiles que hacia el norteamericano, este no respondió mas, tomo de la mesa aquel pequeño menú de descuentos mirándolo.- si ella te gusta me lo puedes decir…hablando se entiende la gente, no se dime, "no mames güey ps que a mi también me gusta la vieja" y ya! Mira que es bien fácil decirlo…solo déjalo flu…

-Ya te dije que no me gusta.-interrumpe, hablando un poco golpeado, haciendo que el mexicano se hiciera un poco hacia atrás.- no creo que sea tan difícil entender eso ¿no?

El moreno recargo los brazos sobre la mesa sonriendo de forma divertida, mirándolo detenidamente, mientras ríe en bajito

-si no lo conociera, diría que usted es un bipolar, amargado. Pero, como tengo el lujo de conocerle…ya tiene hambre ¿no es así?

-hungry? Ah…yes!-la mirada del norteamericano escondía algo, pero la sonrisa un tanto frustrada que revelaba era un distractor fuerte e importante para el mexicano

Las órdenes llegaron a la mesa no después de 15 minutos, el moreno seguía coqueteando a su estilo a la joven camarera la cual solo sonreía con amabilidad, sonrojándose por las cosas que le decía, contestando o agradeciendo en un español malo, Alfred se estaba desesperando, aburriendo y por la expresión de "no me interesa" sobre su cara, poniendo celoso. Después de unos minutos la señorita se retiro, por cuestiones de que su jefe le había mandando a trabajar, pues si hubiese sido por ella, se quedaba con el moreno platicando. Pedro volteo riendo hacia el americano, el cual tenía una expresión significativa, de esas que los padres ponen cuando llegas mas tarde de lo acordado, la sonrisa aun del azabache no se borro

-¿Que?, ¿soy o me parezco?

-Funny?

-¿que?

-Nothing…buen provecho.-soltando un suspiro pesado, comenzó a comer, cosa que incomodo bastante a Pedro

-Alfred… ¡neta ya! ¿Que tienes?- se le acerco para verle a los ojos, recostándose levemente sobre la mesa, o al menos recargando el vientre sobre el inicio de la mesita, que si no estuviera sujeta a la pared esta se caería con todo y los platos, el rubio subió la mirada de su plato de comida hasta encontrarse con las avellanadas orbes del contrario, suspira, los dos se acercan, se miran, se ríen, a punto de acabar con el espacio entre ellos, el sonido de un celular les interrumpe, lo que hace que el moreno vuelva a su asiento rápidamente, con una sonrisa un tanto mofa, mientras el americano, ante su nerviosismo busca rápidamente aquel aparato, que con el tiempo de la llamada entrante, el tono subía, haciéndolo mas molesto.

-Hi!.- respondió antes de que la llamada fuera trasferida al buzón de voz

-"Hey Alfred, tengo una cena esta noche".- la voz del emisor se escuchaba bastante fuerte, cosa que hacia al azabache poder escuchar, aquella voz pertenecía al chico de los ojos esmeraldas y las cejas pobladas

-oh yes…and….

-"well, no tengo gran personal del servicio, así que…te quería preguntar si podrías prestarme a tus sirvientes…you know nothing is free and…-un bufido se hizo retumbar en la bocina del celular.- y…bueno, tendrán cierta comisión por ayudar en mi casa…"

-Oh…bueno tendría que ver, ya sabes el pago de impuestos y todo eso.- contesto el norteamericano mientras miraba al mexicano, el cual, escucha la conversación y claro, su mirada se afilo al oír "comisión por ayudar en mi casa".- well, pero supongo que si, ¿te marco mas al rato confirmándote?

-"err…yes, pero que no pase de las 3:00pm ¿entendido?, la cena se lleva a cabo en mi casa, a las 6:30 pm…de etiqueta… ¿todo bien?"

-si, yes, fine! HAHAHAHAHA!...te marco…-La mirada de Alfred, denotaba esperanzada, como si deseara en lo mas profundo de sí, escuchar alguna palabra de afecto…por lo menos en susurro

-"ok, bye".- y así el sonido que provenía de aquel aparato, se convirtió en aquellos bips que suenan cuando uno cuelga y aun otro esta en línea, Alfred únicamente tomo su celular, mirando en la pantalla de este el tiempo de duración de aquella llamada, bufo un poco, cerrando la tapita del aparatito y guardándolo nuevamente

-Entonces, ¿tengo que trabajar en mi día libre?-el mexicano comento escondiendo su interés, mientras tomaba uno de los panes de cortesía de encima de la mesa

-You no…le diré a las chicas que vayan y ayuden

Y de pronto la sonrisa interna del azabache se borro, carraspea un poco antes de hablar nuevamente, tomando con calma un poco de su jugo, levantando una ceja indiferente, mientras que en su interior deseaba suplicarle por que le dejara trabajar, a veces no comprendía porque las personas lo tachaban de interesado

-A menos de que quieras trabajar.- dijo con el menor interés el del cabello rubio, desayunando con la tranquilidad que no le caracteriza, y es que ante lo ojos de cualquiera devoraba hasta la mínima migaja, y tras conocerle, su calma y paz interna eran sinónimo de que planeaba algo. Sin embargo los dos se comportaban como desinteresados ante el asunto, cuando el alma del mexicano gritaba que deseaba servir a un montón de creídos por un dinerito extra y Alfred en su interior mostraba una sonrisita afilada al hacerle sufrir.

-Pues…-comento con una fina expresión ante lo acontecido, recargando su barbilla levemente en los pulgares de sus manos, que descansaban a su vez sobre los codos encima de la mesa.- realmente creo que hacer trabajar a las señoritas solas es un tanto…sexista, las mujeres no tienen por qué ser siempre las del trabajo sucio…y realmente para que haya una equidad de géneros me ofrezco voluntariamente para servir en la cena de esta noche.- hermosas palabras dignas de un discurso por la candidatura a la presidencia, sin embargo toda esa madeja de palabras solo escondían una frase, pequeña y un tanto vulgar "Con una chingada, quiero trabajar!"

-Tus puntos de vista son interesantes.- comento el norteamericano mientras asumía la misma posición, queda viendo justamente a los ojos contrarios.- y creo que tienes razón, sin embargo, todo empleado tiene derecho a por lo menos un día libre a la semana, es por ley y todas esas cosas.- la mesa se había convertido de un Mc desayuno en una mesa redonda donde se compartían puntos de vista con palabras elocuentes, o por lo menos para ellos.- es decir que faltar a la ley es un delito, cosa que se sabe aquí y en china…por lo mismo no pretendo meterme en asuntos legales por tu capricho de trabajar

-No es un capricho.-replicaba en su turno, Pedro realmente estaba a punto de matarlo o amenazarlo, pero tenia que seguir con el juego, que no era complicado, simplemente era divertido y fascinante, como consecuencia de que sus platicas que suelen ser banales y de pocas palabras.-es simplemente una opinión de querer dar mi apoyo, y ni una palabra mas Jones, iré y no importa quien me lo impida!

Alfred se deleitaba con los ojos de su contrario, eran marrones y reflejaban bastante, mas que su silueta, reflejaban las ansias del otro, ansias de niño pequeño para ser sinceros, colocando una mano en la mesa, para tomar una de las servilletas que ahí había, saco de su pantalón un bolígrafo de tinta negra y se lo paso al azabache.- firma aquí que no me hago responsable de la decisión que haz tomado y que me exentas de cualquier cargo legal

El mexicano soltó una risotada, era divertido cuan legal llevaba el asunto, no le quedo mas que firmar de a cuerdo, aunque fuese una servilleta de papel barato y en blanco

-PERFECT! HAHAHAHAHA! Ah…espera…-tomo su celular nuevamente marcando las teclas, como si escribiera algo, tan rápido como la practica le había dejado la habilidad, presionando varias veces algunos números seguidos de quizá un código, Pedro únicamente le miraba con atención, inclusive llego a pensar que el americano estaba jugando.- fine!...una ultima cosa…cual es la dirección de la señora que te cuida la casa?

-¿Por?

-no nos dará tiempo de hacer una fila para mandar dinero convencionalmente, you know, filas largas, grandes tramites, cosas que me desesperan.-bufa suavemente.- sin embargo, puedo hacer un movimiento con mi banco y mandarle dinero… ¿pesos mexicanos cierto?

-No, quetzales.-dijo con sarcasmo, para después asentir que en efecto, si mandaba dinero a México era por demás que lo mandara en pesos mexicanos, Alfred únicamente sonrió y termino con la transacción, o mejor dicho la charla con su banquero.-y gracias…

-Te lo descontaré de tu próxima paga.- dijo con naturalidad ante el agradecimiento contrario, simplemente lo mencionaba, pero claramente mostraba algún signo que no lo haría, al menos no para él.

Tardaron mas tiempo desayunando, charlando, peleándose y bromeando, que el reloj les marcaba ya las 3:00 pm, y por si fuera poco, las chicas no sabían de la decisión del rubio en jefe ni de la cena. Su atención se desvió de la conversación no por la hora marcada en el reloj, mas bien, porque la luz que entraba por los ventanales de la cafetería disminuyo, haciendo que ambos voltearan a ver que sucedía, cuando ambas miradas encontraron a una nube de color gris intenso, casi siendo negra posarse sobre esos lares, el sonido provocado por un trueno se hizo presente, haciendo saltar un poco a ambos.

-Es mejor que nos apuremos en regresar…antes de que empiece a llover.-comento por lo bajo el norteamericano, mientras llamaba a la mesera para hablar seriamente con ella sobre el convenio que existía entre la familia Jones y aquella cafetería y que pasaría a depositarles a mas tardar el domingo. La señorita solo asintió y despidió del mexicano con una linda sonrisa. Alfred debió arrastrar unos cuantos metros al abobado moreno antes de llegar a la puerta, empujando de ella y aventando hacia afuera al enamoradizo.

-Es un ángel.- suspiro profundamente, faltando únicamente la ambientación de los corazones a su alrededor

Alfred no dijo nada ante las palabras del moreno, haciendo como si en realidad no le importaba, aunque sus ojos expresaban más que un todo.

-C'mon guy.- tomándolo fuertemente del brazo izquierdo, mientras avanza en línea directa, mirando de vez en cuando hacia el oscuro cielo, simplemente no le gustaba como se veía. Pedro comenzó a ser de nuevo razonante después de una cuadra y media de camino, durante las cuales solo soltaba existencia divina alrededor de la camarera, simplemente ese cambio de pensamiento no se lo debía a su olvidadiza memoria o poco poder de concentración, mejor dicho, una gota de agua fría proveniente de las nubes le hizo volver en si, seguida la misma de varias, cada paso que daban, las gotas se incrementaban el doble.

-ah su ma…-comento el mexicano mientras sacudía el cabello, al ser arrastrado debajo de un pequeño techito de lamina que estaba sobre la estructura de una tienda.

-Te dije que nos fuéramos rápido.-con tono de quejido decía el americano, mirando de reojo la cara del mexicano que se perdía en la tupida lluvia con una sonrisa impresa en sus labios

-Me dirás que no te relaja el sonido incesante la lluvia,-sin apartar sus castaños ojos de las gotas que rebotaban sobre el pavimento y repitiendo en bajo el tic tac de la tonadita de las mismas

-Realmente no, me estresa.-y con un bufido termino la oración.- llamaré un taxi que venga por nosotros.- el norteamericano saco su celular del bolsillo derecho, comenzando a marcar desesperadamente las teclas de arriba-abajo, Pedro solo suspiro fuertemente negando con la cabeza

-Te doy un consejo.- tomando las manos de Alfred para que se calmara, también cerrando disimuladamente el celular.- guarda el aparatito este, que ahorita el trafico a de estar como para asesinar a alguien.- sonrió cálidamente arrebatándole sigiloso aquel aparato electrónico, guardando este mismo en el bolsillo de donde provenía.- es por eso que…-tomo su mano derecha tan firme como podía, con ese cariño que le caracteriza cuando esta a solas con él.- ¡CORRE!- en el momento en que pronuncio la palabra hecho a correr por en medio de la calle, jalando consigo al norteamericano y por supuesto mojándose con la torrencial lluvia que caía sobre ellos

-Wa-wait moment!- entre enojado y divertido, el de los cabellos rubios le reprocha, mientras nota entre las gotas de agua sobre sus lentes la mueca divertida que expresan los labios de Pedro, se dan tiempo para tomarse de la mano, caminando juntos, nadie les mira, la mayoría están bastante distraídos intentando no mojarse como para percatarse, les cuestan algunos minutos acostumbrarse al frio que cae y sopla sobre ellos, siguen caminando, cantando alegremente por las calles que pasan, bastante alto para escucharse entre el golpeteo de las gotas con el pavimento

_I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain_

_What a glorious feeling_

_I'm Happy again_

Cantando y bailando, montando una pequeña coreografía con tap incluido en el repertorio, tanto el americano como el mexicano se divertían, chapoteaban y de vez en cuando eran mirados por unos cuantos curiosos que transitaban rápidamente.

_I'm laughing at clouds_

_So dark up above_

_The sun's in my heart_

_And I'm ready for love_

Vueltas, cargadas, cantos al puro estilo Broadway, aunque este fuera Off-off-Broadway. Después de medio camino, ambos decidieron descansar por un momento, bajo un pequeño techo de lamina, tanto grito-canto desafinado los dejaría afónicos, riéndose uno al otro con tono divertido, y es que, cantar bajo la lluvia no se hace muy seguido, paso un instante, convirtiéndose en bastante tiempo, tiempo que pasa lento, que incluso parece pedirles permiso para recorrer las manecillas de cada reloj, cada uno suspira y su risa divertida no se vuelve mas que una nerviosa, impresa en ambos, como si de un reflejo involuntario se tratará, Alfred empuja de nuevo hacia la lluvia a Pedro, levemente, caminando con él, su diestra se posa sobre el pecho del mas bajo, sintiendo como en este, un corazón corre mas rápido, quizá se había dado cuenta de lo que el rubio tramaba. Quedando bajo la lluvia nuevamente, entre la calle y la acera, sin decir palabra alguna, el sueño de bastantes personas se hacia para ellos realidad, en efecto, un beso bajo la lluvia, uno tan imaginado y planeado, planeado para ser espontaneo. La escena maravillosamente planteada, con una tormenta, el viento soplando, un abrazo para ambos, un carro apresurado que contrasta con la calle tranquila y en efecto termina con la escena al empaparles con el agua encharcada que yacía nuevamente sobre la calle.


	7. Chapter 7

¿Hola? ¿ha-hay alguien aun leyendo? Espero y si. Bueno si yo creía que mi vida era un asco en segundo semestre, ahora en cuarto es ... en fin~ Lamento mucho cuanto tiempo me tardo en escribir y publicar esta historia D: pero es una de las que mas esmero le pongo (no quiere decir que a las otras no) y que quiero mucho, así que me tardo pensando en las buenas y malas ideas que podría tener. Aparte de que mi pobre beta y yo no sabíamos donde teníamos la cabeza uwu por lo que se atraso mucho mas la fecha. PERO AQUI ESTA SACADITO DEL ÁREA DE REVISIÓN .

Espero que aun lo sigan ;_; -se hace bolita en un rincon~-

**Hetalia no me pertenece, ni nada en especial. Si fuera mio juro solemnemente que sería tan yaoi y lemmon como mi imaginación lo permitiera...aparte de que eso llevaría a que el superior de Corea del Norte realmente tuviera ganas de lanzarme un misil (?) pero como yo solo soy una humilde chica que gusta de escribir fanfictions~ **

* * *

><p><strong>Another Story of Cinderella <strong>

Chapter 7.

La causa era desconocida, podría ser por distracción, un sentimiento de seguridad o simplemente sus manos se habían entumido por el frío, pero ninguno de los dos se soltó durante el camino a casa, incluso, entrando por la reja principal, seguían tomados de la mano.

Una vez dentro, mientras el agua de lluvia se escurría de sus ropas y cabellos, mojando la fina alfombra traída de medio oriente, ambos permanecían con los dedos entrelazados.

María y Margarita llegaron a su encuentro cuando escucharon la puerta principal abrirse, bajando con un par de toallas y una sonrisa tranquila, manteniéndola, sobre todo al verles tan juntos, mas su sorpresa fue impresa en los ojos de cada una.

-Bienvenidos a casa.- exclamó oportunamente Margarita, ante aquel incomodo silencio que se hacia entre ellos, extendiendo la toalla al rubio, mientras que la venezolana hacia lo mismo en dirección al mexicano.

-Ah…gracias.- comentó como reflejo el estadounidense, llevando ambas manos hacia delante para tomar la toalla perfectamente doblada e impecable, donde se percató que seguía sujetando al mexicano, el de ojos avellana miró en cámara lenta como su mano era alzada al par que la del norteamericano, llevando como consecuencia que naciera en ambos rostros un sonrojo y el precipitado movimiento de soltarse al instante.

Voltea la cara para evitar las miradas felinas que las chicas lanzaban hacia su dirección, Pedro opto por secar primero su cabello, escondiendo el rostro dentro de la toalla, simulando ver la pintura que a un lado estaba, sin poder controlar el rojo de sus mejillas.

-Girls…-en un momento a otro Alfred comenzó a hablar efusivamente sobre los planes que tenían esa noche, mientras ellas escuchaban con atención, la tensión se desvanecía conforme la platica avanzaba. A penas medio discurso motivacional era emitido por el de los ojos color azul, cuando las chicas emocionadas corrieron escaleras arriba, aceptando la proposición.

-el articulo… ¡OIGAN ESPEREN!- mientras las veía subir a toda prisa, el gringo solo suspiro suavemente, volteando la vista al inerte jovencito que de su posición evasiva intentaba pasar desapercibido

-¿Qué?

Ante esa pregunta, una sonrisa en sus finos labios se marcó, con algo de malicia expresada en ella.

No pasaron más de 15 minutos cuando las llamadas a cada uno de los teléfonos existentes de la casa comenzaran a sonar, era justamente el inglés buscando al joven americano.

-"HEY IDIOT" – se escuchó en el momento en el cual Alfred respondió alguno de los aparatos.-"pensé que te había quedado claro que antes de las 3:30 me avisaras, idiot"

-Hi! Sir. Punk…-contestó algo fatigado por la reciente ducha de la cual salía, sentado sobre su cama con una toalla rodeando su cintura y otra sobre los hombros, mirando mientras, a aquel joven de piel morena que de su baño salía, observándole con atención, intentando desviar su concentración a la llamada.- te iba a llamar, but…-soltó un suspiro pesado lejos del auricular y volvió.- si no te has dado cuenta esta lloviendo…

-"¿Y acaso no puedes tomar un taxi y llamarme?".- el mexicano escuchaba la incomoda platica entre ambos, pues de nuevo, la voz del inglés era molesta y bastante alta, para no escucharla desde su ubicación.

-No venía por la avenida…no paso ningún taxi y tuve que regresarme caminando

-"oh course, el hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos de todo el país no tiene para llamar a uno de sus miles de choferes"- rezongo nuevamente el joven de las cejas pobladas, Alfred se separó del auricular cuando este comenzó a decir tantas cosas gritando, hasta el momento en que le sintió callarse y volver a acercarse el teléfono.- "no importa ya, ¿vendrán?

-Si, ya estamos saliendo.

-"bien, llega temprano, necesito a tu servicio más de lo que te necesito a ti, ¿entendido?"

Esas palabras provocaron en el norteamericano un leve disgusto, volviendo la mirada al mexicano, que seguía parado frente a la puerta del baño personal del cuarto del yankee.

-Sí, creo que lo dejas muy claro.-soltando la risita nerviosa que le pertenece, a pesar de ser igual de estrepitosa, sonaba si indicio de ánimo alguno.- creo que mejor te cuelgo, iré a seguir apurándome.-con la mirada hacia abajo, observando sus pies, como si su vida dependiera de tener la concentración en ellos.

-"Ok…bye".- y antes de que el norteamericano pudiese colgar, el sonido de línea disponible era emitido por parte del teléfono del británico.

Alfred bufó un par de veces, antes de regresar la mirada hacia el moreno, que, se había cambiado previamente y ahora buscaba en el armario del rubio, el mejor traje que tenía, previamente lavado y planchado. El de los ojos claros hizo un puchero, que no pasó desapercibido por parte del latinoamericano.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ya tan rápido te cambiaste?

-Es la costumbre.-Pedro levanto los hombros indiferente, dándole poca importancia a lo que significaba la pregunta, dio media vuelta para seguir buscando dentro del gran armario.- después de tanto tiempo, uno aprende a…-pero cuando su mente había maquinado una buena respuesta, tenía al joven abrazándolo por la espalda, con la frente sobre uno de sus hombros, haciendo que su recién lavado cabello, mojara el saco del sureño, esté, en cambio, permitió el gesto, sin emitir palabra alguna, omitiendo sus movimientos, sin hacer nada en absoluto.

Alfred le abrazaba por la cintura de una manera cálida, pegándose a la espalda del más bajo, rodeándole con sus brazos fuertes, que muchas veces hacían verse a sus movimientos bastante toscos.

Pedro podía sentir los latidos del corazón frustrado y confundido del americano, mientras baja sus manos con suavidad para posarlas sobre el abrazo, apretándolo quedamente en forma de apoyo, desconocía si acertaba sobre el porqué de las acciones, pero tampoco deseaba ser quien rompiese con la atmosfera.

-No quiero ir.- musitó, sin soltarle, sin despegar su frente, sin dejar de mojar el saco del latino.

Evitó decir algo. Reprimiendo cada una de las palabras, que deseosas, querían ser expresadas.

-No joda, ya nos apuramos todos e incluso ya me obligó a trabajar…

-HEY! ¡Yo no te obligue!- con la defensiva en primer plano regresó el norteamericano que todos conocían, el que más le gustaba al inmigrante

-Bueno, bueno, usted no me obligó pero, a lo que me refiero es que ya hicimos muchas cosas como para que…-no supo cómo expresar sus ideas, por lo que optó salir por la tangente.- a lo que me refiero es que no le dé el gusto al señor Kirkland

-Tienes razón…-lo meditó por unos instantes, irguiéndose por completo, volviendo a ser el "Héroe" que se creía y como consecuencia aprieta entre sus brazos, casi al borde de doblarlo, al joven mexicano, que se había quedado sin una parte considerable de oxígeno a cambio de un dolor de costillas y estomago.- pero… nos da tiempo de algo…¿no?

-¿de comer?-no era por nada, pero Pedro, tenía hambre aún.

-No precisamente.- sin dejarlo replicar cualquier otra cosa, una las manos del norteamericano se dirige hacían el botón del pantalón del mexicano, mientras que la otra se desase del primer botón de la camisa, para así hundirse en el cuello color chocolate, dejando sobre este un suave y tierno beso, las mejillas del sureño se encendieron cual chimenea en una noche de invierno, provocando que de sus labios saliera un suspiro bastante animoso, que provocaba en el norteamericano la sensación de seguir, un par de dedos se colaron por debajo de su pantalón, en la parte frontal, haciendo que la sensación de los suaves dedos contra la piel del vientre del mexicano, pusiera a temblar al más pequeño, pero al sentir la mano bajar, despacio, abriéndose paso en la ropa interior, recordó que él, era un macho, hecho y derecho.

Pedro tomó la mano intrusa de Alfred por la muñeca, en un acto de hacerle parar, mientras siente una presión de su piel proveniente del cuello y los labios del gringo, tratando de apartarlo como puede, hasta deshacerse del abrazo de oso, que le acorrala

-What?- quedándose algo confundido ante la reacción repentina del moreno

-Y-ya es bastante tarde…-nervioso y con las mejillas sonrosadas, intenta mantener la calma, mientras arregla su ropa y baja el primer traje que encuentra en el armario, suspirando un par de veces.- iré a ver cómo están las chicas, seguro que ya nos están esperando.- con una sonrisita nerviosa, una seña de amor y paz, salió de aquella habitación tan deprisa como puede, corriendo por el pasillo, escaleras abajo. Al rubio solo le quedo soltar una pequeña risita, algo divertido de las acciones infantiles del mexicano, para después recordar, que el aludido era menor de edad, aun.

Llegaron a la gran mansión del inglés, antes de que la fiesta comenzase, un chico de rasgos orientales, cabello hasta medio cuello, lacio y de color castaño, ojos de color miel, apariencia un tanto infantil, les había abierto la puerta, vestido con un uniforme casi idéntico al de Pedro, exceptuando las "A" en color dorado, el chaleco y que este no era un smoking.

Las chicas entraron primero, seguidas de Alfred, mientras que el azabache se quedó por un momento atontado por la decoración interior que presentaba la casa del rubio cenizo. Podría asegurar que la casa del americano era mucho más amplia que esta. Sin embargo, está, tenía la decoración, atiborrada de detalles en las paredes, sin perder el "Buen gusto"

-Tan buen gusto como sus cejas.- pensó en voz alta Pedro, volteando a ver al joven que había abierto la puerta y percatándose que tenía las mismas cejas pobladas, en menor cantidad, que su jefe, sin embargo el otro no resintió su comentario atroz, sonreía levemente, con algo de maldad en su mueca.

Ambos avanzaron hacia la cocina, Alfred se encontraba sentado en la sala principal mirando la televisión, no había rastro alguno del Arthur, por lo cual, cambiaba canal tras canal sin mostrar intención de prestarle atención a algo en particular. Poco después encontraron a ambas chicas ayudando con la comida, a un chico de aparente aire de La India, que miraba de reojo al de rasgos asiáticos, mientras este se acercaba al mexicano.

-Bien.- comenzó a hablar el hasta ahora taciturno joven encargado de la puerta.- me presento, soy Wang Xiao, bienvenidos sean los tres a la casa del señor Kirkland.- y así acercándose a cada uno de los latinos, estrecho sus manos durante intervalos de más o menos 10 segundos, agachando un poco la mirada.- siéntanse cómodos…

El chico de apariencia india, saludo también al joven mexicano, pues las chicas habían entrado antes y como muestra de respeto se había presentado en ese mismo instante.- Namaste.- haciendo la reverencia acompañada de este saludo, su nombre, una corta bienvenida y una sonrisa, volvió a su área de trabajo.

Después de un tiempo considerable de presentaciones por parte de los latinos que dentro de la cocina estaban, Xiao comenzó a dar instrucciones, entre ellas la organización, los tiempos para servir la cena y que hacer y que no dentro del área de trabajo.

Margarita seguía las instrucciones del joven hindú, mientras María les ayudaba, Pedro, aun con el trabajo dentro de la casa de Kirkland, atendía a los caprichos del americano, que aunque fuesen pocos, eran molestos. La misma suerte parecía tener Wang, pues a cada segundo se desaparecía con el sonar de una campanilla haciendo eco en la gran casa, regresando un tanto fatigado, pero sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las cinco menos cuarto y absolutamente todo estaba ya preparado, Xiao condujo a los otros 4, pasando por el jardín interior, lo cual hacia ver aún más grande aquella casa, hasta una nueva puerta, situada casi enfrente de la fuente que adornaba el jardín.

Entrando por ella el moreno se percató de que existía al extremo contrario una puerta el doble de grande y pesada que por la que habían entrado. Se trataba de un pequeño salón de eventos, si es que el término pequeño podría atribuirse a aquel elegante recinto.

Con la mirada embobada Pedro observaba los finos muros, aquellos candelabros de pesada apariencia que colgaban a bastantes metros sobre sus cabezas, pero aun así eran realmente impresionantes, con los ventanales trabajados en su estructura artesanalmente, aquella apariencia reluciente que siempre tenía y a pesar de parecer siempre cerrado, no olía a humedad.

Y claramente era el único que miraba así ahí dentro. Como si no fuera cosa de otro mundo, las chicas entraron siguiendo a los otros dos muchachos, que por obvias razones estaban más que acostumbrados a ese lugar.

-Bien…nuestro trabajo es sumamente fácil, solo tenemos que pasar entre los invitados ofreciendo Champagne y bocadillos…cada detenido tiempo para ver si se les ofrece algo…la recepción es a las 6 en punto y la cena se servirá a las 9:00 pm ¿Dudas?- volvió a recordar Wang, pues dentro de la cocina había explicado mejor cada uno de los puntos sobre el evento.

Seis en punto y como la tradición inglesa sobre la puntualidad mandaba, la puerta principal del salón se abría, con entusiasmo, no característico en Xiao, él y María recibían a las personas, mientras que, la colombiana y el mexicano comenzaban con su rutina de pasar a ofrecer bebida y los pequeños bocadillos, mientras que él chico hindú se encargaba de la comida dentro de la cocina del lugar.

Pedro observaba como diferentes personas entraban, algunos escoltados por guardias hasta la puerta, otros de semblante divertido y despreocupado, que hacían ver a los primeros sumamente obsesivos. En lo único que se parecían todos ellos era en el uso del traje. Entre hombres y mujeres, su gran mayoría hombres, utilizando diferentes tonos y acentos en el inglés.

Suspira un par de veces mientras con una sonrisa tan bien practicada pasa entre los muchos invitados, en primera ronda con una charola llena de copas de champagne. Su mirada de vez en cuando buscaba al americano, como medida preventiva para evitarlo, pero no encontraba al mismo, a excepción de un joven bastante parecido al gringo, solo que en vez de ser lacio tenía el cabello un poco ondulado.

Las primeras tres horas fueron completamente sencillas, comparando con el arduo trabajo que hace todos los días. Ir de aquí para allá, con una charola con copas llenas que luego se convertían en vacías o con una charola de fino porte lleno de bocadillos.

Cuando la hora de la cena se acercaba tanto él como a Xiao les correspondía una mesa cercana a la orquesta que mantenía en una suave tonada en el ambiente, cuando ambos se acercaron a servir los platos en ella, detrás del moreno se escuchaba la voz del americano, no tan animada como le conocía, si no, frustrada y un poco enojada. No quería perderse la conversación por ningún motivo

-pero bro…es tu padre también.- era una voz suave, muy parecida a la de su rubio jefe, solo que más discreta y para nada estridente.

-I know it, pero como si no lo fuera.- con un suave bufido soltó aquellas palabras tan golpeadas, respondiendo al otro chico.

-únicamente lo hace para tu bien.- por el tono en el que hablaba con una pequeña desesperación incluida quería decir que aquella persona deseaba que Alfred entendiera o aceptara algo

-¿mi bien? Sorry dude, pero es para todo menos mi bien.- y antes de que el otro pudiese hablar, Alfred continuo.- nunca ha hecho nada por mi bien, nunca me ha prestado un segundo de su maldito tiempo y lo mejor es que me dejo de importar hace mucho tiempo

Aunque al mexicano le hubiese gustado quedarse a seguir escuchando lo que la prometedora y familiar conversación estaba destinada, tuvo que seguir con el trabajo, pensando que, después de un tiempo, de seguro el norteamericano le soltaría la sopa sin que este le preguntará

-Por lo menos no tuvimos que montar un espectáculo de meseros.- Pedro soltó al mirar a sus compañeros recargados en una pared alejados del alboroto de la fiesta, que después de los alimentos se habían dispuesto a seguir platicando y algunos otros a bailar conforme la música de vals se los marcaba. Las chicas soltaron una sonrisa al escuchar el vago intento del mexicano por dar ánimos, mientras el oriental solo le miraba con la expresión un tanto divertida, siendo el primero en ponerse nuevamente en marcha, la colombiana le siguió y a ella la venezolana, mientras el mexicano se debatía en seguir o no.

Tomando una de las finas charolas con copas llenas, se dio el valor necesario para seguir, caminando como lo hacía entre la multitud o mejor dicho a dirección de los que no bailaban, pasando entre los que le agradecían amablemente o los que solían hacer desplantes con la mirada, hasta caminar por uno de los rincones, mientras se escuchaba en una de las puertas que permanecía cerrada.

-Oh~ mon petit~ uhmm~

-ah~ bl-bloody~ ba-bastard~ uhm~

Podía reconocer en cualquier lugar aquellos gemidos en inglés, pues, en muchas ocasiones los escucho dentro de la casa de Alfred. Sin desear seguir oyendo, intento seguir caminando cuando a sus oídos llego un inquietante

-OH MY GOD~ YES FRANCIS~

Y después de aquello el mexicano tuvo un pequeño escalofrió, realmente había escucharle gemir en algunas ocasiones antes, sin embargo esta había sido perturbadora, por cuestiones de que la escucho sin quererlo (aunque en las otras veces tampoco era su intensión) y que sonaba un nombre que no era el acostumbrado.

-C-cualquiera puede tener un acento y un nombre así.- dijo positivamente mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a cualquier otro lugar, alejándose de los pensamientos pero al dar media vuelta de aquella puerta veía a un Arthur y un Francis conocidos saliendo uno detrás del otro, la piel de gallina se le manifestó, se planteó el seguir observando a otro lado hasta sentir un brazo que le jalaba, haciéndole casi perder el equilibro de la charola, soltando un suave grito

-La venganza es dulce.- comento el dueño de la casa donde trabajaba, se veía sonriente, soltando su risa estridente que se amortiguaba con la música.

-no me asusto, solo…me sorprendió un poquito.- mientras intenta dejar de sentir escalofríos

-well, no venía a eso.- dijo mientras miraba hacia algún punto fijo, de entre las muchas personas que estaban ahí, Pedro intentaba mirar hacia donde el de los ojos azules posaba su atención y hacia muecas de desagrado.- pero bueno…

-sabe necesito seguir trabajando y…

-no solo, quería saber a qué hora van a terminar…- aun con la mirada lejos de ahí

-tomando en cuenta la limpieza… no lo sé

-de todos modos los espero…-dijo sin voltearle a ver, mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro ajeno, dándole algunas palmaditas, y después de eso, emprendía nuevamente su camino.

Media hora más tarde, mientras Pedro tomaba un pequeño descanso, sintió a alguien abrazarle por la espalda, unas manos deslizarse por su cintura hasta la hebilla de su pantalón

-¿Y el vestido mon amour~?- preguntando con una cierta malicia, Francis, intentando a su vez desabrochar el pantalón.- conozco un lugar donde podemos estar…a solas y tú sabes~

-Tienes tres para soltarme…-el azabache soltó aquellas palabras con un poco de desesperación, mientras un escalofrío pasaba por sus vertebras

-oh cherie~ si te preocupa, nadie nos está mirando, a decir verdad, todos están lo suficientemente ebrios para darse cuenta

Lo que el francés no tenía contemplado es que a una cierta distancia de ellos se encontraba el norteamericano platicando junto con un hombre idéntico a él, algo mayor, enfrente de aquellos dos rubios, tenían a una linda chica de cabello largo y rasgos orientales, a lado el que parecía ser su padre

-…entonces Mr. Jones, Mai está informada del casamiento.- se escuchaba débilmente la conversación entre las muchas otras, el hombre a lado de Alfred decía algo al de los lentes, que solo le quedaba asentir sin ninguna emoción en su cara, es más parecía que lo hubiesen congelado, mientras los dos mayores y la señorita se sumían en una conversación, el norteamericano volteo hasta donde el francés y el mexicano se encontraban, Pedro no se percataba de la mirada azul que se posaba en ellos, sin embargo Francis había soltado una sonrisa maliciosa para el que les observaba

Mientras el galo seguía intentando desatar el cinturón del moreno, su propietario le quitaba las manos de ahí, mientras murmuraba cualquier cosa. A Alfred las tripas le dieron un fuerte vuelco, estaba algo rojo de la indignación, dejo la copa que sostenía con la mano, observo a los que junto con él estaban, pidiendo con amabilidad que lo disculparan y acercándose a los otros dos

-dos…-aún seguía con la cuenta el joven hispanohablante mientras el francés más fuerte le abrazaba.- si no me suelta le voy a romper bien y bonito su… señora madre.-sostuvo con rabia.- y…

Pero lo único que pudo escuchar fue un cuerpo caer sobre el fino suelo, voltea rápidamente observando la escena, el galo tenía la nariz rota y encima un norteamericano tomándole de la camisa, mirándole con furia, el francés sonrió aun con la nariz chorreando sangre dándole un derechazo al americano que encima de él estaba, sin tumbarlo solo haciéndole daño en la boca… tras de esas acciones una buena pelea comenzó a verse, donde los ojos de propios y extraños se volteaban, divertidos, a observar a los que perturbaban la tranquilidad, Pedro pudo observar a Arthur esperar el momento oportuno, para poner orden, mientras sonreía divertido ante la escena que se presentaba.

No paso mucho cuando el francés fue liberado del americano, que lo tenía contra el suelo golpeándolo, los lentes chucos, la nariz y boca llenas de sangre lucían en su fina cara, Pedro se lo llevó de ahí mientras este intentaba soltarse y seguir con la pelea, sabrá de donde saco la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo cruzar el jardín y meterlo a uno de los baños más cercanos de la casa del inglés.

Tanto como las chicas latinas y los otros dos jóvenes siguieron con sus deberes como servicio, sin dejar que nada perturbase nuevamente la fiesta.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Mato a ese gran hijo de la…AY!- al momento de sentir el agua fría sobre su cabeza el americano pudo reaccionar mejor, el moreno lo había conducido con toda la fuerza posible hasta le regadera, mientras este forcejeaba para salir y volver a golpear al francés. Pedro revolvía el botiquín de ese baño suspirando y escuchando los quejidos del norteamericano al ver como su propia sangre se enjuagaba, después de unos instantes cerro las llaves y salió, totalmente empapado, mirando a su contrario que se encontraba ahí parado sin decir nada.

-are you ok?- pregunto mientras limpiaba sus lentes con la cortina del baño

-¿mejor que usted? yo digo que si…-le paso una toalla mirándole fríamente, que ante la expresión del americano de shock podría decirse que le congelaba tanto o peor que la ducha exprés, tomo su mano izquierda jalándolo para que se sentara en el retrete mientras comenzaba a curar una herida que seguía emanando sangre sobre su ceja, el rubio se le quedaba mirando, evitando hacer expresiones de dolor cuando por alguna razón el mexicano comenzaba a apretar de más.

-hey, hey! Stop it! ¡Arde!- Alfred tomó la mano del mexicano que comenzaba a tallar como si de ropa se tratara aquel pedazo de gasa con alcohol contra la herida que tenía en uno de los labios, el mexicano no comentó nada.

Alfred se le quedó mirando nuevamente, sin entender lo que pasaba, pero antes de poder replicar algo el joven latino comenzó a hablar.

-Si tiene problemas con el señor Bonnefoy, le pediría que los resolviera fuera de la vista de todos los estirados de esa fiesta.- se hacía nudo el corazón para no preguntarle por qué se había comportado así, aunque creía muy lógico el hecho de haberlo encontrado acosando a su novio y eso desatará su irá.

-soy algo olvidadizo…cuando me lo pretendo.- sin mucho ánimo dijo el norteamericano mirándole a los ojos, mientras le tomaba de las manos dejando caer su mirada sobre las castañas orbes de su contrario.- aparte de que soy tu héroe y jamás dejaré que un pervertido te haga daño

-¿eh?

-lo vi, lo que intentaba hacerte y bueno…-mirando a otro lado.- no pude contenerme más

-¿más?- intentando no soltar lo que él sabía, si no era necesario

-yes, en cuanto todos ustedes se fueron lo vi besando a Arthur… pero en ese momento no se…me sentí liberado.- con la cara de niño con juguete nuevo, lo cual le saco una suave risita al moreno.- en fin, pero después lo vi en la fiesta y… debía golpearlo…

-si… no digo que estuviera bien pero… estuvo bien y…- en efecto, los consejos se le habían terminado hace dos segundos, prosiguió con las heridas, a las cuales les ponía un poco de compasión para curarlas, sonriendo divertido con las expresiones del de los ojos color mar hace conforme lo auxilian.

* * *

><p><em>Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, ganas de mandarme al gabacho (?) en reviews POR FAVOR~~<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Alguien dijo ¿Capitulo 8? Si, lo sé, morí y reviví con el fic perooo~ Aquí está, luego de mucho tiempo de no actualizar (no tengo cara para verlos uwu ) en fin, espero que alguien este leyendo esto uwu y así... ¡Los milagros de navidad existen!

Como sea, Sigamos con el protocolo

Advertencia: No quiero caminarles la historia pero contiene un pequeño regalito como escena final, si son menores de 18 años... bah! para que les digo si nunca me hacen caso D:

**Diisclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece... Bueno.. mucho sufrimiento para mi el día de hoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Story of Cinderella<strong>  
>Chapter 8<p>

El día posterior a la fiesta había sido algo inesperado.

Después de la pelea que tuvo Alfred con Francis el ambiente se había alterado un poco, tanto que el hermano y el padre del norteamericano habían tenido que salir en un momento en el que nadie los veía para así evitar que le preguntaran sobre el "comportamiento de Jones", según las fuentes que aún estaban en la fiesta (llámense María y Margarita) el padre del jefe de ambas estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol. Al parecer al hermano de este no le provocó ningún disgusto.

Y la versión del enojo del señor se había confirmado a las 8:30 de la mañana, cuando el celular de Alfred sonará en la mesita de noche del cuarto de servicio de Pedro. Luego de llegar a altas horas de la madrugada, al de los ojos azules se le ocurrió relatarle al moreno todo lo que había visto respecto a Francis y Arthur y como era de esperarse la curiosidad del mexicano era mucho más grande que sus ganas de dormir. Como consecuencia una noche que el rubio volvió a pasarla en la cama del moreno.

El desesperante ringtone que tenía el americano se hacía con cada segundo que pasaba más insoportable, lo que hizo despertar a ambos chicos de los brazos de Morfeo, Alfred se tallo un ojo, estirándose y haciendo despabilar al mexicano que en su pecho se había acurrucado. Tomó el celular y contestó sin mirar quien.

Una mala decisión que le costaría estar de humor de perros toda la mañana. Apenas respondió, la grave voz de quien parecía ser su padre le resonaba en la bocina, regañándole por su comportamiento en una "fiesta de sociedad", el menor lo soportó 5 minutos, sin decir palabra alguna colgó. Pedro que lo observaba desde el otro lado de la cama, comenzaba a sentirse preocupado por su jefe. Alfred sin siquiera prestar atención a la mirada del sureño caminó hacía el baño, abriendo la ventana de ese espacio y aventando lejos su celular

– Recuérdame comprar uno nuevo esta tarde…– sin ánimos de nada volvió a la cama, se recostó dándole la espalda y cubriéndose con las cobijas. Pedro suspiró suavemente y sin más decidió comenzar a trabajar, al final de todo para eso estaba ahí.

La mañana no mejoró en nada, Alfred estaba distante, cortante y frío, cosa que en verdad ponía de mal humor a los latinos de la casa, Margarita estaba que se la llevaba el diablo mientras cocinaba, María no soportaba una mancha más que limpiar y Pedro azotaba las puertas cada que tenía que entrar o salir de una habitación. Se estaban dejando llevar fácilmente por el carácter del gringo que solo ordenaba cosas de mal modo.

Quizá desde el principio todo había sido una mala idea, los tres sureños estaban convencidos de ello, lo pensaron mientras se tomaban un café y asimilaban que a ellos no debía de afectarles el humor del rubio y aparte, se estaban comportando como niños berrinchudos por nada. Por lo cual, por lo menos de parte de los trabajadores de la casa, el ambiente estaba menos denso.

Y ese ambiente no duraría mucho tiempo.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las doce en punto la puerta principal sonó, María se apresuró a abrir, encontrándose con un invitado muy común en esa casa, el cual con el entrecejo fruncido pasó sin siquiera desear ser anunciado, caminando hasta el estudio del americano y entró como si fuera el dueño. Sin percatarse de que alguien estuviera con el rubio.

– Arthur…– soltó el americano al mirar a su invitado/no invitado sentarse en la silla que frente a su escritorio estaba. El mexicano que le ayudaba en la tarea se quedó congelado al observar los fríos ojos del inglés posarse en ambos.

– Creo que yo…iré a ver qué hago – sin esperar mucho el mexicano salió apresurado de ahí, en verdad no quería ver un pleito o una reconciliación.

– Alfred…– el británico se cruzó de brazos, sin parecer siquiera parpadear– lo nuestro debe de terminar aquí

Aquella última frase fue la que logró escuchar el moreno antes de salir de la habitación.

La plática llevaba ya bastante tiempo, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada detrás de la puerta, lo cual hacía a los latinos preocuparse un poco más por los ánimos que podrían estar dentro de la oficina del rubio en jefe; sin querer cada uno hacía una guardia afuera por determinado momento, pero absolutamente nada salía al exterior.

Llegó un momento en el que la preocupación y las ganas de enterarse fueron más fuertes que el sentido común del mexicano, por lo cual con una hamburguesa en mano se dirigió a la oficina del joven jefe, dudando en entrar o no. Sin embargo mucho antes de que el moreno pudiese tocar el picaporte de la puerta, la misma se abrió, dejando ver que salía un inglés con la cabeza agachada y sacudiendo los hombros un poco

– No te preocupes…conozco la salida– la voz del británico se escuchaba atropellada y ahogada, mientras se esforzaba por sonar normal y amable…dos cosas que no recordaba jamás haber escuchado y uno no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que algo malo había pasado.

Dudó por unos segundos en que camino tomar, si aquel en el que seguía al británico hasta la puerta, en el que entraba a la oficina de su jefe o bien en aquel donde se daba medía vuelta y regresaba a la cocina mientras hacía como que la virgen le hablaba. Terminó por decidirse por el segundo camino. Entrando como normalmente lo hacía, intentando no mostrarse preocupado ni mucho menos interesado en todo el asunto, pues sabía perfectamente que en algún momento el de cabello rubio le contaría la anécdota de pies a cabeza.

Justo en ese momento el norteamericano miraba hacia afuera por su ventana, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra mientras se colaba el sonido de manera débil de un coche cerrando sus puertas y marchandose.

– Le traje el almuerzo– mientras dejaba el plato sobre la mesa donde diario ponía los alimentos, sin importar que el gringo no dio rastro de que le importara– Si desea algo más...– no quería quedarse ahí si iba a haber una insoportable atmosfera de ser el único que hablara, aparte de que eso no estaba en sus planes.

– Dime... ¿porque duele?– el americano soltó aquello con un tono de voz poco característico en él.

– ¿Qué?– sinceramente aquello no había sido una frase planeada, porque en verdad le había sorprendido que de tan pronto sacara un tema

– Se suponía que él era feliz con Francis y se supone que deje de quererlo pero...– el americano soltó una risa apenas audible, como la de los villanos maníacos que se inventaba en ese momento– dímelo...

Pero mucho antes de que siquiera el latino pudiera decir algo más o menos dentro de contexto el de ojos azules se había trasladado desde la ventana hasta quedar en contacto con el moreno, abrazandole mientras se derrumbaba. Para Pedro le era imposible imaginarse a su jefe llorar, pero en aquel momento en que las lágrimas caían por las blancas mejillas y se resbalaban por ellas hasta quedar en contacto con la tela del su saco, supo que hasta la persona que se hacía ver como la más fuerte podía llegar a flanquear.

El sureño suspiró suavemente mientras pasaba sus brazos por la espalda del americano, intentando encerrarlo en un abrazo, lo único que lograba escuchar era los pequeños gimoteos que soltaba el más alto.

**OuO**

La tarde parecía casi tranquila en el momento en que el reloj marcaba las 3:30 pm, los integrantes de aquella casa estaban todos, sin excepción alguna sentados enfrente de la televisión mientras miraban High School Musical 2. Había sido una orden del norteamericano, que todos miraran películas de Disney hasta que los ojos les sangraran. Y al parecer iba muy en serio.

María y Margarita cambiaban de lugar continuamente, ambas deseaban estar recostadas, por lo que entre intervalos de tiempo conciso las chicas se separaban y cambiaban de lugar, para que la otra se acomodara en el vientre o pecho de su contraría, que, además, les proporcionaba cierto alivio a sus extremidades que se entumían con frecuencia. Cosa que envidiaba el único sirviente varón de ahí, Alfred mantenía a Pedro abrazándolo como oso de peluche contra su pecho, que por nada del mundo era blandito y empezaba a dolerle el cuello por aquella posicion. Pero de alguna manera, aunque no lo dijera le agradaba que el gringo se hubiera calmado.

Hasta que comenzo aquella escena en la que Gabriela termina con Troy y se va del negocio de los Evans. Alfred abrazo al mexicano un poco mas fuerte mientras observaba la escena.

_I've got to move on and be who I am__  
><em>_I just don't belong here__  
><em>_I hope you understand__  
><em>_We might find our place in this__  
><em>_world someday__  
><em>_But at least for now__  
><em>_I gotta go my own away_

Y uno en verdad no tenía que ser un genio ni tener un doctorado en astrofisica para saber que quiza esa escena no la soportaría por mucho tiempo y que sus costillas tampoco se mantendrían en buenas condiciones si Gabriella Montez y Troy Bolton seguían haciéndose llorar el uno al otro.

Pero gracias a un milagro, el rubio llego a la proxima escena sin ninguna lágrima caer de sus ojos.

¿Porque le preocupaba tanto? Fue una pregunta de tipo existencial que el sureño se hizo cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en el semblante triste de aquel otro chico. Aunque su sonrisa quisiera reflejar el estado de ánimo de todos los días, sus ojos zafiro no tenían ese brillo.

Esa luz que le hacían ver como un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre, ese reflejo de sus sentimientos; alegría, cariño, temor. Y que a Pedro le daba herramientas necesarias para delatar al norteamericano en cualquier momento, si decía la verdad o estaba mintiendo.

Aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban, en resumen, hoy estaban apagados.

Y que estuviera en aquella situación lo hacía sentirse culpable, si no hubiera insistido en ir a la cena de Kirkland, tal vez su jefe no estaría envuelto en esto. Ni se hubiese generado tanto alboroto con el padre del joven. Las cosas tal vez no se estuviesen pintando de esta manera.

La blanca mano del yankee busco la morena contraría, sujetándola con firmeza mas no con fuerza, accion que logro desconcentrar al de baja estatura de sus pensamientos. Dejó salir un suspiro mientras el norteamericano entrelazaba los dedos en el agarre.

Una cosa era cierta: ver películas de Disney parecía no afectarle de ninguna manera, al final de cuentas el mexicano había crecido viéndolas y al parecer las otras chicas tambien. Pero asi como ver Hercules, Mulan, Monsters inc. Una vez despues de mucho tiempo era agradable, al tercer día de películas animadas llegaba a ser insoportable. María lloraba, literalmente, de berrinche para no seguir siendo torturada con aquellas canciones de superacion personal, Margarita estaba mentalizando para poder soportar un maraton mas y Pedro deseaba que se lo hubiese llevado la migra el día que fue "salvado" por Alfred.

– Es como una pequeña tortura– gimió la venezolana, con la nariz pegada a la mesa de la cocina– como si Dios nos castigara por algo que hicimos o no hemos hecho pero se la cobra por adelantado.

Margarita, quien llevaba 6 tazas de cafe intento consolar a la morena,cosa que no logro.

– Alguien debería hacer que Alfred se distrajera en cualquier otra cosa – bufo el latino mientras mordía con ferocidad un pan– si vuelvo a ver Bambi hoy realmente sentire gusto por la muerte de su madre

– ¿Porque no te lo llevas tu? Hagan cosas de hombres en cualquier otro lugar – soltó con esperanza la del cabello negro sin despegar su nariz de la mesa

– y yo ¿porque? Llevalo tu a cualquier parte, al final de cuentas tú lo conoces más – se defendió el chico

– Ganas más que nosotras– levanto los hombros la colombiana mientras llevaba la cafetera a sus labios– eso te hace responsable de sacar a pasear al jefe de vez en cuando.

Y por mas que intento renegar del asunto, Pedro tuvo la mision de salir con el muchacho de ojos azules. El deprimido jefe iba como muerto en vida caminando por las calles de la ciudad, mientras el moreno intentaba hacerlo caminar mas rapido. Sin embargo parecía que toda la fuerza de atraccion al centro de la tierra estaba en los pies del más alto.

– Yo no quería salir – soltó en un suspiro el de 19 años a aquel chico de 17 que tenía a un lado– no quiero ver a nadie

– Si seguía 5 minutos dentro de esa casa de seguro se enferma– aquello no había sido algo planeado de todo lo que las chicas le habían sugerido de decir, mejor dicho aquello si lo sentía y lo peor lo sabía– la depresión es perra, aunque usted no creo que la tenga...pero bien dicen que no hay mejor solucion que salir y disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida

– Nunca lo he escuchado– fue la densa contestacion de su no tan animoso acompanante

– Ni yo, la verdad es que me lo acabo de inventar, pero como no quiero darle narcoticos se jode y me acompaña a donde sea que se me ocurra ir

La amenaza que había hecho el latino logro sacarle una pequeña sonrisa al más alto y ello quería decir que Pedro estaba ganando puntos contra la negacion de su adjunto.

Lo primero que se le ocurrio fue comprar un par de helados, su idea era algo infantil pero si, ¿Quién podía decir que no a un helado doble de chocolate y vainilla? Si Alfred era la excepcion muy capaz se creía de dárselo por zonda. Se acerco arrastrando a su acompañante hasta el local

– Hi, Can I take your orden please?– la chica detrás del mostrador les sonreía, el mexicano pudo observar un reflejo de comportamiento identico al de Arthur, había volteado a ver a otro lado pareciendo molesto por la sonrisa de quien su uniforme se llamaba Sophie

– Jelou, tu chocolate ais crim plis – su ingles no había mejorado en nada, pero hacía que su jefe soltara una risita al escucharlo

– Ok! Two _chocolate_ ice cream, anything else? – Sophie hacía la cuenta en la caja registradora

– Noting is ol– de nuevo la frase saco una sonrisa al de piel blanca, los ojos castaños del de menor estatura le observaron inquisitivamente, la demostradora le extendio el ticket a ambos chicos en lo que preparaba los helados– nomas por eso lo pagas – pegando el ticket y su mano al pecho del norteamericano haciendose el indignado. Alfred abrio los ojos y la cartera pagando ambos postres. Otro punto a favor del mexicano en contra de la negacion.

Se sentaron en una banca del parque por donde habían pasado, observando como los niños pequeños jugaban entre ellos, el americano comenzo a comer sin emitir ningun sonido y sin hacer algo que dejara ver sus ganas de entamblar conversacion. Aquello era una situacion complicada de manejar para el inmigrante, quien se dispuso a comer de su helado de la misma manera.

– Estaba pensando– no podía mantener el silencio por mucho tiempo– en regresar a México– y de pronto el evasivo gringo fijo sus ojos azules en el mexicano, con cierta sorpresa en ellos– aunque no tengo mucha familia, realmente solo me queda mi perro, quiero ir a echarle una miradita allá– confeso mientras comía de se helado

– you can't go...– susurro el rubio casi al instante– aparte de que no te dejaría ir...

– No me iría toda la vida, estoy a gusto trabajando aqui y...

– No, no puedes...– de nuevo le había negado la salida– tuviste buena suerte una vez...pero dudo que lo logres por segunda vez y simplemente no quiero perderte...– confeso como si nada, lamiendo su helado, el moreno se había desconcertado un poco, pero tal vez y el estuviera mal interpretando las cosas.

– Me deje o no, voy a volver...al final de cuentas existen muchas personas que desearían mi trabajo y...– pero la mirada especialmente fría del gringo le hizo callar y concentrarse en su helado.

– Si tanto te quieres ir...– el americano comenzaba a morder el barquillo– llévame contigo, vayamos los dos en una epoca del año donde haya algo que ver y que visitar– le sonrió tanto con la boca como con la mirada– I'm your hero y no permitire que algo malo te pase si puedo evitarlo

De nuevo aquel chico de sonrisa boba y brillo en los ojos se asomaba, estaba emocionado y había olvidado sus penas por un instante, cosa que también hacía alegrar al latino, quien sin mas acepto la idea, al final de todo ¿Que era lo peor que pudiera pasar si llevaba a su jefe de paseo turisrico?

– Hey! Mira lo que hay allá– el norteño señalo en un lugar del infinito, que inocentemente Pedro había volteado a ver, dejando que su jefe comiese de su helado.

– pero que ching...– la mirada inquisitoria numero 34 regreso al rostro del moreno mientras el rubio sonreía como si nada en ese mundo hubiera pasado.

Y entonces la batalla Pedro vs Negación había sido ganada por el primero. No más peliculas de Disney hasta la proxima decepcion amorosa del norteamericano, que si bien sus cuentas no fallaban, esta no llegaría en mucho tiempo.

Luego de que entre ambos se terminaran el ultimo helado, no muy convecido el dueno de este de compartirlo, siguieron su camino sin rumbo alguno. Alfred y Pedro iban platicando de cualquier cosa sin sentido aparente, pero que lograban volver a ver al animoso chico de lentes, con esa sonrisa sincera enmarcada en sus facciones y el hermoso brillo de sus ojos zafiro destellar. Por un momento Pedro había bajado la guardia y suspiro ante sus pensamientos.

**OuO**

Para ser las 8:45 pm la casa estaba en completa tranquilidad, el servicio termino sus labores mucho antes de lo esperado, el jefe de los 3 latinos estaba dentro de su habitacion, asi que la limpieza de la oficina del mismo se llevo menos tiempo del provisto. Pedro Daniel al parecer tenía bastante tiempo de sobra, el cual aprovecharía sin dudarlo, pues no siempre podía tomarse un break antes de terminar su turno. Sentandose por primera vez en lo que iba del día en un sillón, tomo la primera revista que encontró mal acomodada y comenzo a leerla

– Oye...– hablo detrás de él una voz femenina, la dueña le sonreía suavemente pero parecía esconderle algo– dice Alfred que te espera en su habitacion

– Vene...– soltó un suspiro– ¿Porque yo?

– Ay chíamo, si supiera– le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y regreso a por donde venía.

¿Ahora que fregados deseaba su jefe? Era de ley que sus descansos siempre se veían opacados por la presencia del yankee. No le quedo más que caminar hacía la habitación principal, tocar la puerta un par de veces y esperar a que saliera aquel otro chico.

– Come here!– dio la señal desde adentro, se escuchaba algo extraño, el moreno tomo el picaporte de la puerta y lo giro, abriendo de poco en poco la habitacion

– Y ¿'hora que paso acá?– fue la primera expresión que pudo soltar el latino al observar lo transformada que se encontraba la habitacion; las sabanas blancas estaban adornadas con petalos de rosas y la tenue luz que irradiaban las velas aromáticas hacían muy íntimo el recinto. – ¿Ahora renta su habitación para recién casados?– bromeo mientras pasaba y observaba con detenimiento la decoración. Escucho la puerta cerrar con seguro y luego un abrazo lo hacía pegarse a quien detras de el estaba.

– Mexican, I wanna fuck you– ok, existían muchas maneras de decir aquello, pero aun asi el atrevimiento logro poner colorado al aludido, quien volteo a mirar a su interlocutor con rostro extrañado– please, realmente deseo una noche contigo

¿Que pasaba con la humanidad en esos momentos? O mejor planteado ¿Que jodidos le pasaba a Jones por la cabeza? El bochorno le hacía sentirse levemente incomodo ante la propuesta.

– ¿Estás hablando de a neta? ¿tu y yo?...¿haciendolo en tu cama?

– Si quieres podemos hacerlo en otra parte– al parecer el rubio no entendía la magnitud del asunto

– no es eso es solo que...– no podía esconderlo muy bien, pero la situacion en realidad le asustaba, por mas que alardeara sobre su experiencia en temas sexuales, jamás lo había llevado a la practica

– ¿Are you "Virgen"?– pregunto con esa naturalidad que se cargaba, hacía algunas horas le hubiese alegrado escucharle tan campante, ahora le ponía la piel de gallina

– ¡TAMPOCO ES ESO!– que se lo comiera la tierra y lo llevara hasta China era en ese momento su mas grande plan de escape, intento tranquilizarse – es que, soy solamente un empleado y...– y aunque no lo dijera ni se convenciera quería, muy en el fondo, experimentar con el norteamericano– no creo que este bien, aparte vivimos en una casa donde hay otras dos chicas y...se merecen nuestro respeto, ¡si eso es!

– Tal vez tengas razón– por un momento se sintió salvado– pero al hablarlo con ellas dijeron que irían a otra parte de la casa para no escuchar– mañana a primera hora, el mexicano mataría, hipotéticamente, a la venezolana– así que no le veo mayor problema.

El moreno hizo que le soltara por unos instantes para voltear y poder verlo a los ojos, Alfred esperaba una respuesta, con la cara de inocente que ponía lograba hacerle creer que era un lobo vestido de oveja.

– Solo acepto si esto no terminara cambiando nuestra relación patrón-sirviente...ni que se vuelva constante ni que termine siendo tu prostituta favorita ...ah y que en dado caso de que se vuelva a repetir no mas rosas que tenga que limpiar en la mañana...

– Creí que sería un buen detalle para tu primera vez– canturreo el rubio con maldad

– y quien carajos dijo que es mi Ah!– muy tarde para reprochar, los labios del norteamericano habían ido a parar al cuello contrario, dejando una moridida en la piel canela del latino.

Las manos del mexicano comenzaron a desabrochar la camisa de su contrario, ambos se besaban con cierta intranquilidad, Alfred profundizaba los besos, Pedro los recibía sin reproche alguno, la chamarra de cuero del gringo fue lo primero que entro en contacto con el suelo.

El más alto condujo hasta la cama al menor, logrando que cayera sobre ella, haciendo levantarse algunos de los petalos casi comicamente, pero aquello en esos momentos era de total irrelevancia.

La ropa comenzaba a caer una tras otra, siendo solo un estorbo, los besos se hacían incesantes, necesarios. Ambos chicos estaban sonrojados, comenzaban a agitarse y no deseaban separarse el uno al otro.

Las manos morenas se pasaron por el pecho del rubio, acariciándolo y delineando sus pectorales, bajando hasta el vientre y regresando, admirando de aquella manera a su, en ese momento, pareja. Alfred se acerco nuevamente al cuello del moreno, besandolo, mordiendo y marcando por donde pasaba, creando en la victima tanto dolor como placer. Se llenaba de su aroma, sus dedos acariciaban un poco más abajo del vientre, debajo de las prendas que aún lo cubrían, escuchaba los quejidos que provocaba y esos suspiros de nerviosismo que el mexicano soltaba.

Rozo con delicadeza el miembro casi erecto del moreno, levantandose un poco para quitar el pantalon y los interiores del mismo. Pedro se deleitaba con el cuerpo de su jefe, con esa ereccion que se alzaba casi dolorosamente en el boxer de Alfred y se miraba apetecible. Cuando el rubio bajo la guardia el mexicano se coloco sobre el, rozando su trasero con la ereccion, logrando escuchar un gemido lasivo por parte del rubio, tomaría ventaja y venganza ante aquella debilidad.

Paso sus manos hacía atrás, bajando el boxer del rubio y tomando con una de sus manos el miembro del americano, acariciándolo superficialmente por algunos segundos, sin repara en ello por mucho tiempo. Separo sus gluteos y puso entre ellos la erección contraría evitando penetrarse, mientras se movía armoniosamente y lograba sacar gemidos roncos del yankee, quien no soportaba un segundo mas, necesitaba llegar mas alla.

Las blancas manos del norteño se posaron en las caderas del latino, acariciando y pasando cerca de su entrada, poniendo nuevamente nervioso al inmigrante

– Peter...top or bottom?– se acercó hasta él, jadeando aquellas palabras en su oido, mordiendo despues el lobulo del mismo. Pedro temblaba de nervios y excitacion. Con voz debil eligiendo la primera. Jones sonrió con cierta malicia regresando a la posicion, sujetando las caderas del menor, subiendolas un poco para acomodarse.

El moreno iba penetrandose levemente, arrancando gemidos de dolor e incomodidad, que hacían excitarse aún más al rubio, le dolía y bastante, pero aquello parecía comenzar a gustarle. Alfred levanto la cadera haciendo que su miembro llegara lo mas profundo posible, el sureño gimio tan fuerte que pudo oirse tal vez en toda la casa, pero aquella sensacion que logro provocarle recorría su espina dorsal y era gloriosa.

– Oh my… – el rubio gimió al sentir la estrecha entrada, acariciando la figura del menor en lo que ambos se acoplaban.

Luego de algunos segundos el mexicano cabalgaba al ritmo que le marcaba el norteamericano, gimiendo el nombre de Alfred una y otra vez, como si suplicara algo. El dueño de aquel nombre golpeaba repetidas veces los gluteos del moreno para hacerlo ir más rápido, quien obedecía ciegamente y sin necesidad de palabras.

A los pocos minutos el americano cambio las posiciones, dejando al de ojos castaños con la espalda sobre el colchón, sosteniendo una de sus manos y dándole acceso para poder besarle, mientras provocaba las embestidas, con fuerza. El moreno mordía la piel blanca del americano a la cual podía llegar, rasguñaba levemente los brazos del mismo. Mentiría alguno de ellos si negaba su gusto por aquella actividad.

El punto sin retorno llego primero para el mexicano quien en un instante al otro abrazo con las piernas al rubio, mientras soltaba un sonoro gemido y liberaba su orgasmo. Al sentir ceñirse a el, Alfred no tardo en terminar, sin darle tiempo de salirse del menor.

– So sorry...– susurro entre jadeos avergonzándose, mas al mexicano ello no le importo. Abrazando al gringo y besandolo con ternura, mientras el otro correspondía y se recostaba a lado de su pareja, acariciando su cansado cuerpo y tapando a ambos con la sabana más cercana.

Pedro solto un pequeño suspiro y se relajo acurrucado en un costado del americano, quien lo abrazo y miro hasta que se quedara dormido acariciando las hebras azabache del cabello de su amante.

En aquel momento, no importaba nada ni nadie, solo ellos dos en ese momento.

* * *

><p><em>Prometo cuidar mi ortografía de ahora en adelante uwu, ¿Un review? O dos tal vez!<em>


End file.
